Familiar of zero: A queens knight
by spkieeb2
Summary: this story take place at the end of the anime, saito and louise are going to get married, but louise doesn't show up. all that she leaves is a letter. now saito feeling heart broken and enraged by lousie who played games with his heart turns to the princess, she offers love, love that lousie would never be able to give him.
1. Chapter 1

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 1: Betrayal

It was the day of Louise and Saito's wedding, the happiest day of both their lives or so he thought. It was after Saito had returned to help Louise fight for her world; he chose to fight out of love for her, and he had finally proven it to her. She accepted his proposal and her whole family agreed with the wedding after a day. So here it in a few moments Louise and Saito would be husband and wife, they would live together in there manor in Des Ornieres, they would be happy just like she had said. The time was 3:00 and Louise was about to show her face, so Saito stood up straight and waited. He waited and waited. The time was getting close to 4:30, and she was still a no show. Everyone was getting worried; what had happened? Why wasn't she here? Then the doors opened, it was Louise's father but there was no Louise. Instead he walked with a letter, a letter addressed to Saito.  
Louise's father walked up to Saito and passed him the letter. He spoke a few words before joining his family. He had said, "Saito I'm sorry but this was her decision, and I assure you I had nothing to do with it." After hearing those words he started to worry and he opened the letter. It read: 

_Dear Saito  
I am writing this letter to tell you that I don't love you, I thought I did. But in the end my heart told me otherwise; that is why I have decide that I will be leave Tristian for a few months giving you time to recover and return home._

_I hope you have a happy life, after all you deserve one._

_Sincerely, Louise 'your ex-master'  
_

_P.S. Unless you haven't already figured it out, I am relieving you from your duties as my familiar. Good bye._

After reading the letter he walked out of the church, he was not upset, he was angry. He was angry that Louise had played with his heart, angry that she had beaten him, tortured him and then had the guts to say she loved him. Just to leave him at the altar with nothing more than a letter to console him. Does her selfishness know no end?  
As he left the church he crumbled up the letter, and threw it to the side. He then processed back to Des Ornieres. Once he was home he saw all of Louise thing were waiting outside. He looked once at the things and walked over to them. He saw two things in specific, the first was the flower she kept after their 'first wedding'. He picked it up and threw it on the ground causing the glass to smash and the flower to die. The second thing he saw was the small glass mansion that she treasured, he smashed this also. He later did the same with his own magical flower, and threw it in the same spot as hers. He did this so that she would see the pain that she had caused him.  
He waited watching from his bedroom window.

He saw Louise carriage pack up next to her things. She stepped out of the carriage and saw the smashed glass and the now dead flowers. Tears had formed on her eyes and she look toward Saito in the window, he didn't move not even a flinch when she looked at him. All he did was give her a cold deadly stare that said 'my love for you is gone, now get out.' She quickly put the things into the carriage and ordered it to speed off. (No one would see or hear from her for the next 6 months.)

Later that night Saito was in bed, the happiest day of his life had turn into the worst. He then had a second thought, 'this room smells of Louise', after thinking this he left the room trying to find somewhere else to sleep. Then he remembered the room that she hated the most, a room that he knew he could find comfort in. So he made his way to the bolted room in the basement. With one swing of Derf; the wood split in half allowing access into the room. When he went through the second door and saw the bed; it looked far more comfortable than the one in the master bedroom, so he decide this was going to be his new bedroom. He got into bed and closed his eyes. 

_The princesses' chambers._

Princess Henrietta was combing her hair in the mirror that would allow access to Saito's manor, or at least used too until Louise made him bolt it up. With the thought of Saito and the pain he was probably going through; she closed her eyes and wished for it not be so. She loved Saito as much as he had loved Louise. With thoughts of Saito in her mind she reopened her eyes and could see the abandoned room of Des Ornieres in the mirror. She then decided to walk through it.

_Des Ornieres secret room_

Once the princess had walk through the mirror she looked around in hopes of finding Saito. She thought he was hiding and playing games, but after what he went through today, she knew it would not be the case. She then looked over to the bed, and saw him asleep, 'Do I join him, I mean he is single now and I still love him and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Plus the bed does look awfully comfortable' she thought. With that thought she made up her mind and slipped into the covers. Once she was under the covers of the bed her eyes felt heavy, and as she felt her conscious slipping she felt his arms pull her closer to him. Her eyes shot open.  
"Henrietta...I...you" Saito was talking in his sleep but hearing him dream about her instead Louise made her feel good. Henrietta thought 'how could her friend reject such a loving man,' though this made one thing crystal clear for her. She was definitely not going to make the same mistake; all she had to do was win his heart. Which after today it was not going be an easy task, or so she thought.

_The next morning._

Saito woke up the next day to find a girl in his arms. At first he thought it was Siesta, but when he looked down he saw it wasn't; it was the princess. He was shocked and almost jumped out, but knew such a sudden action would awaken her in the rudest of ways. As his shock slowly calmed down he began to think about the girl in his arms. He wondered how she got here; until he remembered the mirror she had once used to get to this room. He remembered the conversations that they had the last time both of them had been here. He knew she cared for him, and knew one part of him had been always fond of her; however in the past Louise stood in the way of that. He would never be able to love Henrietta if Louise was still around, but now she was gone and for the first time he could see just how deeply Henrietta cared for him. But was it too soon to think of another, it was just the day after Louise abandoned him. His feelings were in turmoil. He knew what he felt for the princess and knew that his feelings were more than a simple fling, but was he moving too fast? As he looked down once again he knew this scene just confirmed in his mind what he knew all along; that there had always been an underlying connection between them. The way she fit in his arms and the peaceful expression on her face as she snuggled closer into his chest. As well as the sense of calmness going through him by just hold her. Calmness he had not felt ever since he left the Church yesterday afternoon. With that thought in mind Saito did the only thing he felt natural to do at this moment. He made a move, a simple yet efficient token of affection he used on Louise many time, he kissed Henrietta on the forehead. This of course made her to stir and wake up. "Good morning princess" Saito said with a smile.  
The princess knew where she was, but she planned to wake up before him. Embarrassment took over, her face light up a deep red, and tried to escape from the room, "I...I'm sorry for intruding I'll be leaving now" Henrietta said rushing out the bed but then she felt a hand on her arm.  
"You don't have to leave yet" Saito told her. Pulling her closer to him.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and she sat back down on the bed.

…...

This is the first chapter of the Familiar of zero: A queens knight. It has been updated from the taster chapter but Dyton so thanks for that, keep up the good work.

And to everyone else I have read the review and there will a chapter long lemon, and I am glad that you are liking the story. As always the jumps will be keep to their minimum. Also lousie might make a return and have a side story not sure yet let me know in reviews what you think and Enjoy the rest of the story... see you in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 2: New Love

"Are you okay? I mean after yesterday it was suppose to be the greatest day of your life" Henrietta asked Saito. Saito and Henrietta were in a light embrace, after Saito said she could stay. She got back into the bed, and Henrietta started to talk about the events that took place the day before.

"Yeah I'm fine, well as fine as someone that has had there heart and mind tricked for a year and half can be." Saito told Henrietta, he said the last part in a cold tone that was directed at the absent Louise.

"Is it that bad? I'm here for you as a friend. I also know what it's like to have your heart tricked." Henrietta told Saito referring to the time when Wales had returned to life by The Reconquista, and they used Henrietta's love for him to trick her into almost going to Albion with him.

"Yeah I know; I was the one who saved you from him." Saito told Henrietta with a smile as he remembered what had happened that day.

"Hey is that a smile I see, how can you be so happy after yesterday. When Wales died I couldn't smile for a week." Henrietta asked as her voice trailed towards the end; confused at Saito smile.

"Huh, in truth I was never upset with Louise for not showing up. Yeah it hurt but in the end was not the pain of sadness, but the pain of betrayal. That why I can smile." Saito said still smiling.

"…so you feel that Louise didn't break your heart. She just yanked it out, and used it to trick you into doing things for her. Tell me now that you've got it back; are you able to love another?" Henrietta asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can but I will have to wait. If I say I'm in love with someone else the day after a failed wedding; it not going to make the caring lord of Des Ornieres look good in front of the court; if he is able to change his heart so quickly on matter like these" Saito told Henrietta, "but I can tell one person. Someone who I know can keep a secret."

Henrietta eyes widened when he said this. "Who are you talking about, do you mean you're going to tell the one you love how you feel about her?" She began to fidget in place as she began to digest that soon Saito would proclaim his love for one of the girls they knew.

Saito nodded and smiled once more "Yes and luck me I don't have to leave this room to tell her" Saito looked straight at Henrietta as he said this with a little mischievous glint in his eyes.

"D...do you mean your heart has chosen me" Henrietta said, her face red from embarrassment.

Saito moved closer to Henrietta and whispered into her ear. "Well it looks like I didn't even have to say anything, but question is do you feel the same way?" Saito asked this with a hopeful expression. He knew her answer; they had already kissed several time in the past and both could feel the electricity within each of those kisses, but he wanted to be sure.

"Then allow me show you" Henrietta said moving closer to Saito. Their forehead touched for a second and slowly their lips closed the gap between them. They both entered a passionate kiss. This kiss was more passionate and heartfelt than anything Louise had ever kissed him with. It may have been short, but it still felt longer and more natural than anything Louise and he had done in the past, or so Saito thought.

"Wow" was all Saito could say.

"Yeah" Henrietta said just as surprised as Saito to see how natural the kiss felt. Red hues on both of their cheeks as they continue to stare at one another. Their little starring contest was cut short when the princess suddenly jumped. "Sorry I've got to go before the people at the castle get suspicious and send a search party looking for me." Henrietta said with a sad expression on her face clearly displaying her displeasure that she had to leave.

"OK I understand, but just so you know I am sleeping down here from now on and the door to the manor will be locked. Meaning if you want to; you could come back and have no fear of being discovered here, and we could sleep in the same bed a second night." Saito said with a smile.

"I would like that, and then we could do it for a third night as well." Henrietta said with a smile.

"Maybe we could do it every night." Saito said as his smile grew even larger.

"Yeah, every night that you're here. Don't forget you still have your duties as a knight to come to the palace once every two months." Henrietta told Saito with a small wink.

"Are you saying you want me to come to the palace, so we can do the same in your bed too?" Henrietta nodded

"OK, I really need to go, see you tonight." she told him hurriedly.

"Yeah see you tonight, but first a parting gift." Saito said as they both got out of bed and moved towards the mirror. Once they were facing the mirror Saito turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you want me to kiss the lips you have to come back tonight" he told her.

"I don't plan on ditching you, you're more special than Louise could have ever seen, I won't make the same mistake, and I do want that kiss." Henrietta told Saito. They both smiled as she left the room back to the palace. Saito returned to his own room (or the one he kept his clothes in). They both returned to their duties one as the Queen of a kingdom and the other as a Lord of an estate. Only to be reunited at night fall.

…...

and there you guys go, this was chapter 2 of FOZ-A queen's knight, I hope you all enjoyed it.

A special thanks to Dyton you is helping me by editing and updating, making it better than anything I could of done alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 3: The Second Night

After an incredibly long day of waiting for nightfall, the sun has final set and the two moons shine brightly in the sky. Once he saw the last traces of the sunset Saito rushed down to the secret chamber. He opened and then closed the secret door. He then did the same with the second door except he locked this door. He stepped into the room and his gaze finally landed on the bed. The same bed that the night before had been the resting place of two secret lovers. He sat and smoothed out some of the wrinkles on the sheet. Then he waited, waited for Henrietta to keep her promise. It didn't take long for her to appear in the mirror "SAITO!" Henrietta yelled like she had not seen him in years, she then rushed through the mirror and into Saito arms.  
"Hey, its been a while hasn't it" Saito said jokily.

"Yeah, it felt like years" Henrietta told him with her face still buried in his chest. "I know this isn't a good time to mention this, but Louise left me a letter as well. It said that I should stay away from you, and tell you to go home in the next eclipse. The messenger said I that had to promise him I would and I kept my promise" She said cheekily

"Well Louise is going to have to forget that idea. I'm staying here as your knight and protector." Saito said placing his chin on top of her head.

"Don't forget as my lover too" Henrietta said smiling at him while she looked deep into his navy blue eyes.

"Well you said it" Saito told her. She nodded a nod that said 'it's the truth'. Then Saito moved in for a kiss. He placed his hands on her waist while she put her arms round his neck. Then once their lips touched she jumped and wrapped her legs round his waist. He carried them both to the bed and fell on it, him on top of her. She then took the time to in between their kisses to take his top and trousers off, so he was in his boxers only, they then kissed a second time. Before the kiss was over Henrietta used her legs to make them swap places, her on top of him. She then slowly removed her robe letting it fall off of her shoulders leaving her in only a smooth silk night gown. "It's almost as soft as your lips" Saito commented while sliding his hand up and down the soft fabric. He placed his hands on her hips so he could feel her body, but not do anything stupid.

"Almost as soft as my lips her? Well we will need to test that theory" Henrietta told him moving for a third kiss. This time she wanted more than simple nibbling and sucking of each other's lips. Once their lips touch, her tongue slithered and began to trace his lips asking for entrance. However Saito had planned to ask first, so he flipped them over so their lips were forced apart momentarily. He then connected their lips once again and much the same like the princess he asked for entrance.

She sighed but then Saito broke away to say something, "A princess should never be so forward" he said jokily. He then connected their lips and he did not need to ask for access because as soon as their lips touched Henrietta opened her mouth giving Saito access. Their kisses grew more passionately with every second, and their tongues danced in one another mouths. Once they finally parted from lack of air, they smiled at one another. Saito got off Henrietta and embraced her. He had one hand behind her back and the other one rested on stomach area, his fingers drawing circles around her belly button on top of the fabric of her night gown. Henrietta on the other hand sighed while keeping both hands on his bare chest and her face buried there as well.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I'm glad Louise didn't show up to the wedding. If she had then you two would live together, and I would have to sit on the side lines sporting a fake smile." Henrietta told Saito. He kissed her forehead and said:

"I'm glad as well. As much as it hurt at that moment it made me realize what kind of person she really was. I gave up everything to be with her including my life, but I can see now there was never was any real love between us; at least not from her side. She was just another self-centered noble; power hungry and foolish. I'm glad we know the truth and we can be with one another, this may be true love. That thing I had with Louise was just me being blinded by the runes on my hand, and not seeing how much more caring and loving you were with me than Louise." Saito told Henrietta making her smile.

"Thank you Saito. I know it was hard on you what she did, but I'm here to repair that hole in your heart." Henrietta said while pointing at his heart with her index finger.

"Well you won't have to repair that much, you replace Louise long ago. I was just blind by my role as her familiar to see it; there no need to repair my heart because it was never broken. It belongs to you now" Saito told Henrietta

"You have quite a way with words Saito, but just so you know my heart belongs to you too." After these words were said the two entered a fourth and final passionate kiss before going back to their embrace.

"You know how much harder you made it for me to act like a real knight around you when I will make my trips to the palace." Saito told Henrietta.

"That's okay as soon as in can I'll make you my personal body guard so we can be together all the time" Henrietta said while hiding her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her deep blush on her smiling face, but he could feel her smiling

"I'd like that, it will be honor to protect someone who deserves my protection. Plus I think Derf will prefer to be used in your name instead of Louise. He always said that you were a better choice and he was right." Saito told Henrietta before kissing her forehead.

After this Saito and Henrietta stayed in each other embrace talking and chatting until late into the night and feel asleep.

…...

now that chapter 3 has come to a end it is the start of the true story to begin, there will be lemons, there will be a cat fight (Louise VS Henrietta) and there might be a wedding.

As always a special thanks to Dyton for updating the story, thanks to him this story going great (in my opinion) and I hope all of you are enjoying just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 4: A Queen's Request.

Saito woke up the next morning happier than he had ever been before. In the past when he woke up it would be followed by a violent pink hair bitch whipping him for reason that were sometimes unclear to him. He would get the whip for something as trivial like dream something he shouldn't of had. He was a 17 year old young man, and would be 18 in 2 months. If he wasn't allowed to dream certain things then what happiness would he get from her; this is what it essentially boiled down to in his mind. The truth was he would never be happy with the pink-haired girl. However with his purple haired princess he could find that happiness. She didn't whip him, she didn't yell at him, and she enjoined seeing him have dirty dream (which were normally about her). At least that's what he thought as he heard her giggles while going in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

As he woke up the thought of happiness was clear. He could be very happy with the girl currently in his arms. Oh how he wished to stay like this forever, but it was not to be. The time was late morning, and soon the princess's duties as Queen would begin. So he was forced to wake her up.

This task was much easier with her than it was with Louise. All he had to do was give her a soft kiss on her forehead and gently say these 6 simple words, "time to wake up my love." As he was saying this she began to stir out of her light sleep, it seemed the sound of Saito's voice made her body react on command. "Good morning" Saito said to a now blinking Henrietta.  
"Good morning" Henrietta said softly while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Come with me to the castle please" she pleaded just as softly.

"Why?" Saito asked very confused.

"So I can make you my personal knight, and you can keep your promise" Henrietta said.

"I can't; I mean I can't leave this manor yet. I'm supposed to be a broken man, and if I showed up walking along side you; my face all happy and free of depression within the walls of the Castle, people would think wrong of me and you, and I can't have that affect you" Saito expressed quite sadly.

"I knew you were going to say that, and you're right as much as I hate to admit it. You've got to trap yourself in here for the next month or 2 in order to pretend to be stricken." Henrietta said saddened.

"Yeah I am trapped here, but in part it is not so bad. The night time is the time we get to spend together." Saito smiled.

"Then I'm glad I got into your bed that night." Henrietta said

"I am too. Now, get out of here before the people of castle start to wondering about your sudden disappearance. They might even send me to find you." Saito joked.

"I know, I know. I'll see you tonight." Henrietta gave him a chaste kiss before she got out of the bed and walked through the mirror.

Saito sighed as she left, 'Now back to being alone. I know I should feel like this is my darkest hour, but I don't feel like I fallen into the pit. It may not be my happiest, but at least I have not fallen into depression. This next month or two are going to be hard though to act like everything has fallen apart.' Saito thought with another deep sigh.

He then got out of the secret bed in the basement and got dressed, but before leaving the final door he put on a depressed face. Slowly he made his way to kitchen. After the wedding he ordered all the maids and servants to take the next 3 month off (paid of course). At first he had done it because he wanted to be left alone for a while, but now with the visits by the princess every night he was glad he had sent the servant away. This way he could be sure no one might be trying to keep track of where he slept and discovered them accidentally. However one could never be sure there might be someone spying through one of the windows of the manor. For that reason he kept a depressed look on his face as he walked along the corridor. The only drawback about sending them away was he had to do everything himself.

After 2 hours of cooking, eating and cleaning he was able to sit down. Just as he was about kick back and rest his feet on the cushion in front of him; he had to get back up as a messenger came to the door. He opened the door to see the man had two envelops for him. The man passed him the letters and said "I'm sorry for what lady Louise has done. No one knew how heartless she could be" Saito didn't reply acting all depressed he closed the door silently and walked back to his seat.

The first of the two letters was from Albion, it was in the handwriting of Louise. He opened it to see what she had to say. After reading the first line: My beloved Saito; he crumbled the letter into a ball and threw it somewhere. It infuriated him to see her still showing affection even if it was only written words. Then he turned his attention to the second letter. It was in the handwriting of his new love, Henrietta; he smiled as he opened the letter. The first line of this letter made him laugh. Saito, I know the pain... Oh she knew he felt no pain, but she sent a letter to keep the charade of being a close friend of Saito. He then read the rest of the letter:

To Saito,

I know the pain you are going through, and your only wish to stay in your manor; however, I wish for an audience with yourself to discuss the situation as soon as possible. The court has also expressed their worry, and wishes to see how they can support Tristain's defender during his darkest hour.

From her Majesty,  
Queen Henrietta.

Saito rubbed his temples and sighed at two things within the letter. The first was that she called herself Queen Henrietta. He knew her hatred for that title, and she preferred to be referred to as Princess. Her dislike comes mainly due to all the responsibility and difficult decisions she has had to make ever since she was crowned. Princess reminds her of a simpler time when she was not responsible for the well-being of an entire kingdom and she was free; well as free as a Princess could be. The second was that he had to go outside. "Doesn't she know how bad of an actor I am, and I'm going to have to be near her...fuck!" Saito said to himself as he put the letter down on the table in front of him. Now he had to try even harder to act depressed, and it wasn't going to be easy with the ever lovingly Henrietta in front of him. He would also have to tone-down the playful banter he usually has with her when she slept over; since, the court would most likely be present during the audience. '…Well I better get packing. I'm going to be there for a few days.' With this thought in mind he went to pack his things before setting off to the castle.

...

there you have it updated chapter 4 hope you guys like it. Please feel free to leave review and give me ideas for the story, I might use the ideas I like and have a lot less filler chapters.

As always special thanks to Dyton is responsible for the updated version this story is better than anything I could of done alone. So thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 5: Acting

After half a day of travelling; Saito finally made it to the castle. He wore a black hooded cloak that was doing a poor job at hide his face. He knew that if he didn't wear at least something to cover his face; he would be chuckling at expression on the town people's face they see him walk by. News of the wedding, and the resulting fallout following the runaway bride had spread quickly throughout the kingdom. It was not every day after all that 'Sword of the People' or the 'commoner turned aristocrat' would be wed. To many commoners Saito was an inspiration of how high someone like them could reach. For that reason many of them held Saito in high regard, and thoroughly wish to see no harm ever come to this young man. It also helped that even though Saito was now a high ranking member of the Tristain kingdom; he always kept close to his humble beginning. Never holding the air that some noble men have when they speak to the common people. However with his poor hood it didn't take long for someone to recognize him. He heard people say things like "heartless bitch" and "who would ditch a man like that" all these things made want him smile, but he wasn't allowed to show it. He just kept walking looking at the floor.

As he continued his walk he could start to make out the high walls of the Castle in the distance, and that smile that had been reserved for Henrietta started to show itself once again. Try as he might to rid himself of that smile it only seemed to make it grow larger. The prospects of seeing his lovely Henrietta played heavily on his mind. He finally reached the main gate and gave the guard present his letter announcing his wishes to speak with her Majesty. Saito did show his face to the guard if only to prove he really was Saito. The guard could easily see his smiling face, but he figured he was trying to mask his depression and sorrow.

_Throne Room _

Following another guard through the multiple corridors, and endless hallways of the castle; through the route that he knew all too well from the days when he was but a mere familiar attending alongside his master to visit the ever lovely Queen of the kingdom. Up ahead Saito could make out the double doors that held within its walls both his bane as well as his salvation in the form of Queen Henrietta. He knew that one look from her and he would be nothing more than cheerful pudding in her hands, and at this moment under the eyes of the court it would not do well for Saito to be making such miraculous turn around. Yes she was his bane to his acting career, but that was only because of how much happiness she provided him; therefore his salvation. Saito stood in front of the doors with his hands firmly pressed against them long after the guard had left; taking deep breaths to control the emotions that he knew would make themselves known the moment he walked inside, and got a good look at his angel in disguise. The guards on either side of the double doors looked at him momentarily then at each other and finally shrugged returning to their original position. Even with all his mental preparation he could still feel a faint smile. He tried many times to remove his smile but it didn't work. The very thought of seeing Henrietta on the other side of this door just made him smile. Gathering his wits he knocked on the throne room door. A member of the court said "enter" and he did. Saito walked into the throne room and immediately made eye contact with Henrietta. If she had noticed his smile then she made no attempt to acknowledge it. As far as Saito was concerned he could see she was a far greater actress than he was. As he stepped closer to the throne; he stopped and got on one knee. He was about to say something, but was saved by Henrietta as she began to speak.

"I understand and thank you for granting this selfish Queen's request for an audience. I have heard your desire to stay home and cope, but in response to the events that took place a couple of days ago many things have become quite clear. However there are some strings left untied, and for that reason you are here today. If it hurt too much to speak then please just listen" said Henrietta gaining the attention of all the nobles in the room at once. "We here in this court, will do anything in our power to help you get back on your feet." Saito understood that most of the nobles in the royal court only cared about his well being for fear of a rogue Gandálfr or that Saito may change allegiance and support another country. Henrietta continued, "The first of these things is a place here in the palace. This room will be available to you until you are ready to leave." Though Henrietta had done this in order to spend more time with Saito, and have a plausible reason for having him around. "You don't have to leave the room until you are ready, and food will be brought to you. The second thing is provided by the de LaVallière family as they express their apologies, and the hopes that one day the de Hiraga family and the de LaVallière family will reach reconciliation over Louise's actions, they have given you a ship named The Atlantis. It is now yours to name and use forever. Finally the Court has agreed to lift your duties as a Lord of Des Ornières temporarily and get someone to step in at your absence, so you may dedicate your time to feeling better without the pressures of your subjects." Saito finally decided to speak, and raised his hand; feeling oddly nostalgic as he remembered doing this very action many time when he was in school back on Earth, and interrupted Henrietta.

"The final thing will not be necessary. The people of Des Ornières do not need the guide of a Lord for a short time. They will be able to look after the land until my return" Saito said trying his best not to laugh at the faces of concerned Royal Court members. Though some may have disagreed; they decided to leave the matter be for the time being.

"Very well, now my Court will you please leave, so Lord Saito de Hiraga and I can speak about the proper actions to take concerning this situation with young Louise de LaVallière. I am sure speaking of her actions in large room full of starring eye will not help ease his heart." Henrietta said and the Court agreed and began to file out of the Throne room. Once they were gone she turned to Agnes that had been standing to her right and also motioned for her to leave them as well. Agnes seemed somewhat reluctant to leave; she knew of course the feeling of the young Queen towards the knight in front of her, but one look from Henrietta and she knew better then to question her. With a quick nod and a mutter 'that she would be right outside the door should she need of her' she walked out and closed the doors behind her. When the room finally only contained Henrietta and Saito they both smiled at one another. "So tell me the truth, why don't you want any lord to take over your duties?"

"Well that's because everyone in Des Ornières had been able to govern themselves for a long time before I arrived, and most packed up and left to visit their respective families. Though I would not be surprised if some did it in order to alleviate the burden of having to bother the local Lord of the land." Saito spoke softly as he remembered the elderly people in the vineyards.

"So essentially your Manor and land are people-free. No wonder you wanted to stay; it made easier to act depressed without all the prying eyes." Henrietta stated

"Yeah I am a terrible actor as you just saw, and if I were to do my duties as a Lord I would surely be found out that the departure of Louise hadn't affected me as much. That could lead to speculation and I'm already enough in the rumour mill. But enough about people's guilty pleasures; we now are all alone." Saito suggestively said pulling down his hood and walking closer to the young Queen. He placed both of his hands on her hips and decided to claim a kiss from his secret lover.

"So this is how depressed you are. Well it's a good thing that your room will be connected to mine, so I can help ease your heart when you need it." Henrietta stated when she first broke their kiss. Trying to bring back their conversation to the one they were supposed to be having Henrietta continued, "I was thinking in response to Louise actions; that she should pick up the tab for the whole wedding. I have also made it clear to the Court that she should be restricted from coming close to you or Des Ornières land. Duke de LaVallière seems to agree, and has stated he and his family will do everything in their power to make sure both things are done."

Saito could never get a good reading on the great Duke de LaVallière. As far as he could see he seemed like a stern man who held great amount of pride in himself and his family. His family after all was quite close to the crown. For a while now he wondered why the Duke would go to such great lengths to please Saito.

The only thing that came to mind was that the Duke probably felt great shame when Louise had essentially run away on the very day of the wedding. The wedding was national news and highly anticipated so when it was cancelled by his daughter no less; he must have felt the pressure and felt that he was a laughingstock of the other members of nobility in Tristain. It was no surprise that de Hiraga family which consisted of only Saito for now; was an upcoming and rising family. To hold influence over this family would have done wonders to de LaVallière family. For that reason Saito feels that the Duke is trying to at least mend some connection; as small as it may be, to his family.

Saito could also hear the laughter of the other members of nobility for being left at the altar. The difference between the Duke and Saito was that Saito is not as prideful. He also had found another love in the form of Henrietta.

"Sounds good, now I think I need to go to my room; you know to be depressed." Saito said with a smile as he put his hood back on.

"Right this way" Henrietta said as they began to walk towards the exit of the room and towards Saito's room for the time being.  
As they left the throne room they were met by a bowed head kneeling Agnes who said, "My Queen allow me to take him to his room." Agnes having already figured out Henrietta's intention to lead Saito to his room. What she worried was what the others may think when they see a single Queen walking alongside an equal single young man. A young man that even the Court knew held the favour of the young Queen. Henrietta shook her head and said:

"No that is okay. I can do it" Henrietta said and quickly began to walk in order to stop any further argument with Agnes. Sometimes she felt like Agnes knew her a little too well, and might have already caught on to the secret relationship between Saito and herself. Letting those thought go for a second she could see the room Saito would be using up ahead. "And here we are" Henrietta said opening the door and walking inside followed by Saito.

"Thanks let me unpack my things, and we can talk later." Saito said as he walked towards his things until he heard the distinctive sound of the door locking mechanism behind him.

"Or we could talk now and you unpack later" Henrietta said as she all but jumped him and entering a passionate kiss with Saito.  
"Yeah we can definitely talk now, and I can unpack later." Saito said breaking the kiss and re-entering it afterwards. "You know I'm starting to think the only reason you invited me here was to give me a bunch of stuff, and kiss the life out of me" Saito said to his princess.

"You might be right, but I'll have to kiss the life out of you later. For now I have to return to my duties" Henrietta said looking somewhat resentful at having to break their fun short.

"And I'll stay here being depressed; in your absence of course" Saito said smiling. Before giving Henrietta a kiss and a playful smack then opening the door saying "Now please your Majesty I thank you for your kindness, but I need to be by myself." Saito said doing his best to sound sad and annoyed.

"Yes Lord Saito as you wish" Henrietta said somewhat surprised by what happened there at the end; before she whispered as she walked past him "I'll be coming out behind the bookcase." Saito began to close the door, but Henrietta could still see his smile, a smile that said 'see you tonight' and with that door closed. Henrietta stood there for a few seconds. Finally she took a deep breath and made her way back to the Throne room.

…...

there is chapter 5- this chapter was updated by Dyton and a special thank you to him as always.

And with that said see all of you in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

…...

Chapter 6: A Night in the Castle

Not long after Henrietta left Saito's room in the castle did he start to wish night time would arrive sooner. Yes he understood she had to do her duties as Queen; just as he had his as Lord, but he hated not being able to hold her close and the times he could were relatively short amount of time. Now he was in the castle trapped in his own fake emotion. "A month that is all I have to wait" Saito said to himself before he walked over to sit on his bed. Taking a deep breath he rested his head on the pillow and decided a short nap couldn't hurt. He closed his eyes and fell into the depths of his unconsciousness.

"Saito~" a warm voice called his name. He seemed to recall the voice from somewhere, but he could not place where.

"Saito, wake up I'm here" the voice called again. Before he could put more thought to where the voice came from he was brought back into reality by Henrietta's warm lips.

"Huh...Sorry I must have fallen asleep. It can be quite boring being depressed all the time." said Saito jokingly trying to shake the remnant of his sleep. Saito sat up allowing Henrietta to straighten her figure from the bent over form when she kissed Saito.

"Well it not all bad. I mean at least you get to catch on your sleep I can see." Henrietta said with a smile as she sat at the edge of his bed.

"You're right it is not all that bad because every night I get to spend it with the girl of my dreams" Saito said as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"You really do know how to make a girl happy don't you" Henrietta said blushing.

"Well when it's you I do." Saito said with a smile of his own.

"Well I think that deserves a kiss" Henrietta said as her lips touched Saito's.

It seemed their kisses grew more passionate each time they locked lips, and their tongue danced faster with more excitement as they explored each other's orifice. But it wasn't only their tongues that did the exploring as Saito hand started to move on its own. It slow made it way down from her shoulder; trailing down her back leaving Henrietta feeling the shutters as his digits sent what seemed like electricity down her back, and finally resting on Henrietta's bottom. She moaned into his mouth when she finally felt where his hand ended up, and he quickly moved it back up not interpreting her moan correctly.

"Sorry" was all he could say before Henrietta's lips were back on his as she took one of her hands and moved his hand back onto her buttocks. Silently giving him permission to touch her there.

He then slowly pushed her down to lay flat on his bed while he got on top of her. As their tongues danced the all too familiar tango and fought for dominance; Henrietta moved Saito closer to her with her legs wrapped around his waist. As the couple moved closer Henrietta could see them falling off the bed. "This bed is too small." she said before motioning for Saito to stand up so she may get up. Slowly she walked towards the bookcase; purposely sway her hips in what she hoped was a sexy stride, where the hidden door was located.

"Follow me my love" Henrietta said before beckoning Saito over seductively with her finger.

Saito did not need to be told twice, and moved faster than he had ever before after his princess. Along the way Saito asked Henrietta how she knew of this secret passage. Her response was that when she was a little she often explored the castle to find new ways to escape her guard. Before they could continue this conversation Saito saw a sliver of light up ahead. Henrietta then pushed on the door to enter her dormitory."Nice bed" Saito said when he saw Henrietta's bed.

"I'm glad you like it because this is where you're going to be sleeping for the next month. Henrietta said with a smile.

"You really know how to make my life hard don't you. Making my room look more like a prison." Saito said.

"What do you mean?" Henrietta genuinely asked confused by his words.

"What I mean is I'm trapped by Louise's actions. To have you so close yet so far. That I have to love you from a far and in secret until I can forget my 'old love'. I mean I have to wait until those vultures known as nobles deem that sufficient time has passed before I can love another" Saito said adding quotation marks with his hands and as much sarcasm into 'old love' as possible.

"I see. I can see this has been weighing heavily on your mind recently, but I want you to know that no matter what the others think; I am always here for you." Henrietta said walking towards Saito putting her hand on his shoulder. "Soon those people out there will come to recognize you as my partner, and we will be able to walk out of this room hand in hand." Touched by her words Saito picked her up bridal style and deposited her onto her bed like he had done many times in home at the Des Ornières.

Within seconds Saito was upon her once again, and they restarted what had begun in his room. Henrietta wanting more of his touch decided to round up her courage and stated with as clear as voice as she could muster, "You know… we can go further… if you want?" Thoroughly blushing a deep red at her own words; while once again taking one of his hands to rest on her boob. She truly meant what she said that the Royal Court, her advisor's, and even the Kingdom will one day recognize their love. She would do anything to ensure that he knew that her feeling for him were genuine.

Shocked by her words he began to go through all the perverted dreams he had of the beautiful women under him at the moment. Eventually he was able to gather his wits to say, "I'm sorry my princess but I can't. I mean I want to, I really do, but we've been together for 4 days and if we did this now I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Saito said worried about her reaction.

"I understand, but let me tell you this though for the record you would not be taking advantage of me. I'm ready to be with you; body and soul." she said letting out a deep breath; whether from disappointment or the fact she didn't have to go through with the act, Saito would never know.

"Well this is certainly a change from normality. It's usually the man that has to wait for the girl to be ready." Saito said smiling.

Henrietta smiled and then started to laugh, but Saito's lips muted her laughter. "Not so loud. We don't know if Agnes is around, and I don't want her bargaining into this room thinking you are in trouble."

"Okay sorry." Henrietta said before she pecked him back. The rest of the night consisted of kissing, talking and some minor touching. 'Only a month' was the thought that ran through both Henrietta and Saito's mind as they drifted into sleep; embracing one another.

...

there you guys go, here is the chapter 6 update, completed as always by Dyton, so as always big shout out to him.

Just a heads up to new/ guest readers this story should get a new chapter and a new chapter update like this one daily. If you do notice any key error like name spelling and such let me know in the reviews.

Finally thanks to everyone who has said how great this story is. I'm glad you all like it and I hope you will continue to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are updated daily.

…...

Chapter 7: the first date.

It had been a month since Louise left Saito at the wedding alter and he has finally decide to drop the act and be happy. He might have been over happy as many of guards and servants gave him a funny look as he practical skipped to town. Since he was no long depressed the Queen's mother had given her blessing to the couple relationship but warned that at some point Henrietta would have to married so the kingdom could survive.

Once Saito got the market where he was meant to meet with Henrietta he saw her waiting for him. She wore a simple pink top and a white blouse she also wore a pink skirt, she wore these simple clothes to blend in with the commoners. She wanted to blend in with the commoners so they could act passionately with one another. Saito walked behind her and put his arms round her waist. "hi beautiful" Saito said as he meet with Henrietta.

"hello kind sir, so where are we going to day" Henrietta said twisting around in Saito's arms she then put her arms round his neck. Ready for a kiss.

"well I was thinking the small lake near by. A while back I wanted to go there with a girl I liked but she never let me" Saito said referring to his time with Louise "she would whip me for mentioning it" he added.

"well I love the idea sound very romantic." Henrietta said before entering a passionate kiss with Saito.

_The lake. _

Saito and Henrietta arrived at the lake and it was surround by lush green grass. The couple walk round the lake hand in hand and then found a good secluded spot to sit.

Once the couple sat down they began to talk. "so how does it feel to be able to openly love me and not sneak around ever night." Henrietta asked.

"good but it does mean I have to leave back to Des Ornieres soon." Saito said both happy and sad.

"that's true but for now we can do this until you must leave." Henrietta said before moving in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened as Saito asked for permission to enter her mouth. She gave to him permission and opened her mouth, their tongues danced but then Saito took it a step further, he move closer to Henrietta and soon she was lying on her back and he was on top. Their legs wrapped round one another and their kiss deepened even more.

They had to make the kiss and Henrietta and said " this is the happiest I have ever been in my life."

Saito smiled and said " me too, when I was with Louise I never felt the love I feel for you. That reminds me, believe it or not the day before I came to the palace she sent me a second letter and guess how she started it"

"how I could guess" Henrietta said getting curious

"she said to my beloved Saito, as soon as I read that line I screwed the letter into a ball and threw it some where. It's now in some dark conner. Sorry for not telling sooner, to be honest I forgot all about it after you invited me to the castle." Saito told Henrietta.

"i can believe her, she leaves you at the alter then these to worm her way back into you heart unbelievable. But don't worry about telling me about it." Henrietta said touching Saito cheek with compassion.

Saito then got off of Henrietta and lid beside her, "it so beautiful, being out her looking at the clouds with the one you love, it's just amazing."

"yeah I know I don't want ever loss this or you Saito." Henrietta replied to Saito

"don't worry you won't were going to be happy and no one is going to take that away from us. Saito said before entering another kiss with Henrietta.


	8. Chapter 8

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

...

chapter 8: training.

The day after saito got back from the castle, and he was now able to show his face in public and he went to the towns market. It was clear that Des Ornieres was a profitable land, it's steel was now known to one of the best in Halkeginia and it's guards were known to be incredible strong. Saito decided to buy a new blade as the one that possessed Derf had broke and he need a new one.

"that will be 10,000 gold M'lord" the black smith told Saito hold out his best blade.

"thank you John here's the gold and a bit extra for the family" Satan told the blacksmith handing over 10,500 gold to the blacksmith.

"thank you M'lord that very generous"the blacksmith exclaimed.

Saito then left the blacksmith and saw the jewellery store that he brought Louise's engagement ring from. In his opinion it was the worst 50,000 gold he had ever spent and he wished to get every penny back. After-all the jeweller had said he would give him a full refund if he got the ring.

_Des Ornieres manor _

Once Saito had returned to the manor he called home and saw all of the maid and servants hard at work, he had asked them to return as he was sick of doing everything himself, most of them did as they adored Saito and saw him as a great lord who looked after them. Saito then walked down to the kitchen and said "Mr Alexander please can I have a nice steak and ale pie please."

"well of course my lord it is my speciality after all." the head chef told Saito.

"yes it is and I have loved it ever since I first tasted it." Saito told the chef before he headed to the dinning room. After Saito had finished his food he tried to think of something else to do. 'I haven't had to fight in a while and seeing as I may become the princess' body guard someday my skills need to be sharp.' Saito fought to himself.

He when outside into the courtyard. He made himself a small arena to train and he draw his new blade and his hand glow, it hurt at first, but then he knew why it was. Derf was now in his hand and was forced to sleep unless Saito had a weapon in his hands. Not only that but in order to wake up he had to fight Louise magic that was also inside the rune.

Once the pain stopped Saito heard a familiar voice. "how are you partner " Derf asked Saito.

"I'm good but Louise she kind of ditched me at the wedding." Saito told Derf who hadn't been awake since they defeat the ancient dragon.

"so after everything you did she still rejected you, I told you partner find a different love." Derf said fairly smug at the fact he was right about Louise.

"already have, you know we're going to be protecting Henrietta for now on, Louise can go shove where objections where the sun don't shire." Saito said

"I don't think it going to be as easy as that but for now when she's not around it'll do." Derf said know something Saito didn't however Saito decide to ignore this and carry on with training.

He decided to start with a basic downward slash so he could get to know the weight of the sword and so he could learn to control the blade.

After 2 hours of train Saito was swinging the blade he started to make the blade dance in the air, soon he had got back all his skill with a sword and ran towards a small tree. It was strong enough to withstand some of Saito's attacks but with enough strength and damage it would fall. After 5 strong slashes the tree fell and Saito took a deep breath. "I'm out of shape, that should of taken me half as many slashes as it did."

"well you haven't had to fight since the death of the dragon" said a different familiar voice, Derf could talk as Saito had dropped the blade in the stump of the fallen tree.

"Henrietta how long have you been standing there" Saito said running over to his now princess girl friend.

"about half and hour, I came to see how you were doing as I have no duties today and fought we could spend some time together but it seemed you had other plans" Henrietta told Saito smiling.

"yeah, well I just figure that it was something to do when we weren't spending time together." Saito said hold Henrietta hands as they looked into each other's eyes.

"well it was a good show." Henrietta said before giving Saito a kiss on the cheek.

"well it could have been better like I said, 2 month ago I would have been able to do that in 2 or 3 slashes not 5." Saito said still disappointed.

"well 5 is a good number." Henrietta told Saito, "now can we please go back to the manor it's kind of cold" Henrietta said getting a small chill.

"yeah OK let me just go get my blade." Saito said running over to his blade that was stuck inside the wood, forgetting the pain it caused when Derf woke up.

After a second of burning Derf woke up and spoke to the princess "hello princess I hear I will be used in your name for now on." after saying this Saito face went bright red in embarrassment.

"is that so" Henrietta said with a smile. She then laughed at Saito reaction. The couple then made there way back to the manor.

_After dinner_

"so are you staying the night or what" Saito asked knowing the answer.

"well I was going to go back to the castle but it's getting late so I think I will stay" Henrietta said and smiling as she knew Saito knew she was going to say that.

"well I will have one of the maids get you a room. Later." Saito told Henrietta and accepted this although Saito was only saying it and would send the maid and servants to finish their day.

After saito and Henrietta had finished their food they told the maid and servant that they wouldn't be called or need for the rest of the day. They then made their way to the secret chamber.

"I still can believe that only a month ago I came through that mirror into this very room." Henrietta told Saito getting undressed into her under wear ,which she was going to sleep in as she wasn't expecting to sleep there that night and she didn't bring a night gown (which was a big fat lie in true she wanted to feel her skin against Saito's).

still standing in the door way facing the mirror she felt a pair of arms wrap round her stomach and pull her close. " and I'm so happy you did" Saito whispered into her ear.

Henrietta then twisted round so she was facing him and she wrapped her arms round his neck "so when do you plan to become my personal knight"Henrietta asked Saito.

Saito sighed, kissed her on the forehead and said "soon, I just need to find a way that it can benefit Des Ornieres, I mean I can't just abandon them for my own personal desires. "

"I see your point, but there is something we can do but we'll have to wait until the right time" Henrietta told Saito break from their embrace and getting into the bed.

Saito soon followed and got into the bed beside her. She then rested her head on his chest, like she did every night and he put his hand on her back pulling her closer. Saito soon fell asleep as he was worn our after his day of training. "good night my sweet prince" was all Henrietta said before falling a sleep her self.


	9. Chapter 9

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 9:The queen's tournament.

Saito had been doing train out of pure boredom for over 2 weeks and soon it was the princess' birthday. He wanted to get her something incredible, something that would prove his loyalty to her. He went to the Des Ornieres town market to find a present, but nothing seemed to fit what he wanted. Then he saw it.

It was a poster, the queen's tournament, a test of strength. It was a fighting tournament that used fake weapons to prevent death, which was untraditional but it was more than likely what the princess wanted as she hate fighting and death. Saito was thinking about entering, but if he did with out asking his girlfriend first she would surely kill him (metaphorically that is.) so he returned to the manor and waited for Henrietta.

Saito had been waiting a few hours and out of waiting and after and finished all of his duties for the day he decide to go train. He had been train for half an hour when during his round-house slash he saw Henrietta. He finished his combo before he place the sword in the ground and ran over to the princess. He picked her up in a embrace and spun around in circles. "you know if you fought like that in the tournament you would surely win" Henrietta said as she broke from the embrace.

Saito could help but laugh. "I was going to ask about that but it seem you want me to enter." saito said once he finished laughing.

"well of course I do, I don't want to spend my birthday with some old retied creep, you did know the winner get to spend the rest of the day and if I want the night with me." Henrietta said confused that Saito didn't know that.

"well if you put it like that I will have to win." saito said with a smile. "but seeing it'll be fake weapons, both Derf and my powers as Gandálfr won't work so I'll have to use pure skill."

"you better win... for me" Henrietta said with a smile.

"anything for you" saito said before give Henrietta a deep and passionate kiss. Once the kiss broke the couple made their way back to the manor.

_Des Ornieres manor. _

"hey Saito seeing as your competing do you want to stay at the castle. It'll be a waste of time to leave on the day of the event and be worn out when you arrive." Henrietta asked.

"is this you trying to get me back in your bed for a few days or are you just trying to give me more of an advantage." saito asked.

Henrietta face went bright red as she said he answer. "can I say both."

saito smiled trying not to laugh. "yes of course you can. Now let me go get my things." saito said leaving Henrietta in the grand hall.

_The carriage. _

Saito broke from their second kiss. "why is it this feels so natural." saito said going in for a third kiss. Their tongues danced for a bit then Henrietta broke the kiss to speak.

"I don't know but I love it, I hate to say it feels more natural with you than it did with Wales." Henrietta said before entering a third fourth kiss. Their tongues danced, and fighting for dominance and then saito took it a step further. He brought his hand lower, running it down her back until it got to her waist. Once there he pulled her closer until she was partially on his lap. Suddenly the carriage bumped and forcefully breaking their kiss.

"I think that our que to stop" saito said jokily

Henrietta pouted and said "we don't have to I mean I kind of like it."

Saito smiled and said "what ever you say princess."

then the couple just started kissing until they reached the castle. When they had to stop but they did hold hands all the way to the castle.

_2 days later. The day of the tournament._

"here's your birthday kiss" saito said kiss Henrietta as they woke up.

"my birthday is tomorrow you know." Henrietta exclaimed.

"yeah I know but I might be able to see you tomorrow though." saito then said a bit saddened.

"you'll win, you better win that's and order from your queen." Henrietta said with a smile at a sorry excuse for a joke.

"very funny but I will try my hardest for queen." saito said with a smile.

_The tournament. _

"ladies and gentlemen. Nobles of all ages. Welcome to this year Queens birthday tournament. Today fights will be filled with pain and lots of bruising." the announcer of the tournament. Said loudly (as they did microphones like in Japan.) "the first fight will between the most wonderful noble, a powerful knight of the griffin squad. It's Jason the winded. And his rival in today first fight for the queen's heart. It's the commoner turn knight (the fact that saito was called a commoner anger the Henrietta) it's the so called saviour of Halkeginia, the slayer of the Ancient dragon. It's Saito Hiriaga." the announcer finished before the audience both cheer or booed one of the two fighters. People mostly favoured Jason, but Saito could see he was better at being cocky than he was at fighting as he accepted all the praise. Saito could help but smile at this fact.

"what you smiling at pipsqueak." Jason asked in a cocky tone. "oh I get it your happy you get to fight such a great warrior like my self." saito said nothing and only smiled.

Then the announcer spoke " the fight will begin in three...two...one...fight" the the opponents charged at one another and the fight had began.


	10. Chapter 10

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 10: the first and final fight.

As the announcer began the fight the two charged at each other. To Jason the fight seemed like it was going to a easy win, but to Saito he knew it was a easy win. When their blade first collided the power nearly pulled the blade out of the hand but Jason held onto it. Jason sent his blade to Saito once again, but saito dodge his swing, he then pushed the man to the floor.

"hey no hands allowed." Jason yelled before casting a wind spell.

"OK one hands are allowed in this case there a type of weapon and two if your able to use magic then I'm able to use my hands" saito said dropping his sword and making his hand into fist (he found that Jason did like physical contact by other people.)

Saito then charged at Jason who was using more and more powerful wind spells the closer Saito got. Then Saito threw a punch which hit Jason's jaw sending his head flying backward as he feel to the floor. Saito then pick Jason up and held him in a painful hold until Jason dropped his blade and gave in.

"the fight is won by the so called knight.."the announcer stopped as Agnes took over from the now unconscious announcer.

"the winner is Saito" was all she said before going back to Henrietta's side.

Saito left the now crying Jason on the ground as he left the Arena, he hated the fight, the Noble was too big headed and cocky which pissed him off. "worthless noble" was all he said as he left.

_Later that day._

Saito had won every fight with easy, none of the nobles he fought showed experience in battle and were far too cocky for his liking. With each fight he got more and more pissed off. Just then Henrietta came down to his room. "how are you holding up" Henrietta asked, she was expecting rudeness as she knew he would be pissed off.

"what do you think...Huh...I'm sorry but today is worst than I thought it would be all of the nobles are cocky and none of them know how to fight. Even the local town guard didn't put a good enough to even challenge me." saito said annoyed he hadn't had a good fight all day.

"I know what you mean we've gone thought 5 announcers today, all of them said that you weren't a hero and did deserver your titles..." Henrietta said before Saito interrupted her with how he felt about the situation

"fat, snobby and rich ass holes the lot of them, the only thing they think about is how to make them seem greater than everyone else" saito said still pissed off.

Henrietta moved over to him to embrace him. "you don't think I'm like that do you after I am a..." saito reacted to what she was going to say with a kiss to stop her saying such a stupid thing.

"no I don't your the most generous and kind noble I know, that is one of the many reason's why I love you." saito said after he broke the kiss.

"good, now go out there and stop any of those other nobles from getting close to me." Henrietta said to saito to give him a reason to fight.

"you got it, and you do know that the next fight is the final." saito said with a smile.

_The final fight. _

After the sixth announcer introduced them as. 'Alexander the flame. And saito the great.' this cheer saito up then Alexander spoke. "I'm going to beat you then have my way with the princess, her birthday is going to be the best day of my life." Alexander said with a evil smile.

"HOW DARE YOU" saito yelled getting the attention of the crowd.

"oh looks like I struck a nerve" Alexander said being cocky as he got his wand out.

"no blade fine with me" saito said fuelled with anger.

"FIGHT" yelled the announcer and saito charged.

Before Alexander could cast a spell saito struck his throat with a cloths line slash, this choked Alexander as he got up from the ground holding his neck "NO ONE TALK ABOUT HENRIETTA THAT WAY, NO ONE!" saito yelled as he kicked Alexander head accusing him to hit the floor once again.

Saito believed it was over but Alexander got back up. "no one talks to me like that". He tried to cast a spell but ended up on the floor again in more pain.

"keep getting up and I will make this a ever painful experience for you." saito said hoping he would get back up, which he did. Saito smiled and dropped his blade to grab the man by the throat. He then threw Alexander as far as he could. "don't say I didn't warn you, now say down so I don't embarrass you even more." saito said as the pointed out the audience laughing at how Saito was playing with Alexander.

"NEVER!" Alexander yelled as he swung weak and slow punch at saito which he easily dodged. He then followed up with a much faster and stronger punch to the stomach and the jaw making the man vomit on the ground once he recovered from the punches.

"do you yield." saito said hoping he would say yes, but once again he didn't he charged at saito, but saito once again counted, this time it was with a tight hold. Which caused both pain and kept the man still. "princess what do I do this man doesn't know how to give up."

then Henrietta stood up, Saito hoped she was going to stop the fight but seeing how the crowd was reacting she couldn't. She gave him a nod which told him everything. "very well, this is going to hurt a lot." saito said with a evil smile.

He then pulled tighter on the arms he had hold off until he heard a snap and yells of pain "yield and this could end right now." saito offered.

"never" Alexander said coldly.

"as you wish" saito said as he pull on the arms until they when limp and then he pushed Alexander onto the floor before he then grabbed his right leg and twisted until it started to snap,and the told him to yield but Alexander again refused.

After saito had broken his right leg he believed enough was enough and he when to do then went over to Alexander who was drenched in sweat and blood, "you should quit when you had the chance it would of save me a lot of trouble and you a lot of pain." saito said before he sent a final punch to Alexander face, knocking him out. Before he could be congratulated he walked out of the arena incredibly annoyed at the fight.

Saito was in his room of the arena calming down. It was when Henrietta appeared in his arms crying did. "I'm so sorry you had to do that, he was stubborn but I have to ask what did he say at the beginning of the fight to make you give it your all right off the bat. Normally you give them a small chance before you strike." Henrietta asked before Saito explained what he had said at the beginning of the fight.

"after I punished him for what he had said I hoped he would give up but..." Henrietta interrupted him.

"but then he got up and you were force to fight until that happened. Henrietta finished before saito lid back in the small cot that was provide for the normal gladiators who lived in these rooms.

"yeah and I hated every second after that point. I'm just glad it finally over, I think I will take a break from training for a week and find a new hobby." saito said sick of fighting.

"good that means your willing to spend the week with me." Henrietta said with a smile.

"that sounds great." saito said smiling as well. They then made their way back to the castle to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 11: The Queen's Birthday.

It was the day of Henrietta's birthday and after Saito had won the tournament he was aloud to spend the day with the princess. The tournament was an easy win most of the nobles who entered were big head weaklings. However saito was glad it was that way. At first Saito was mad that the fight was so simple but now when he woke up to find the girl of dreams sleeping in his arms he knew that if he had to fight a tough noble this would be all he got that day.

As saito was in deep though the princess start to stir out of her sleep."morning princess, happy birthday." saito said with a smile.

"good morning, my champion" Henrietta said half a sleep.

"so what are our plans for today" saito asked knowing it would be a normal birthday he was use to.

"well on my birthday there's normally; a speech, a knighting and then a ball." Henrietta said saddened how today would be any different to what it was every year since she was 5.

"Oh, OK, that is very different to what I'm use to, you see normally on an birthday, there's presents, a party. Which in this case would be a ball, so that the same, and at the end of it all you get a cake. Does any of that seem similar to what normally happens." saito said hopping to find something similar to the traditions of his world.

"well yes and no. It's a no for the presents and birthday cake, but it is a yes to the ball like I said just now." Henrietta said even sadder at the fact that birthdays from Saito's world were very different to the one's in this world.

"well that sounds...boring to say the least, no offence it just having present and a cake makes it I don't know special." Saito started, " I mean it's your birthday and it only come around once a year and it needs to special and not the same thing every year. Tell you what when your doing your speech I'll go do something to make this special." saito finished coming up with a plan.

"but, but your meant to spend the whole day with me today, you did win the tournament and having you by my side will make it extra special." Henrietta protested.

"I know that but if I don't do this then it won't feel like a real birthday. So let me do it and how long is the speech, Louise did let me hear it last year, instead she had me cleaning underwear" saito said shaking the thought of being Louise familiar from his mind (for the last 3 or 4 weeks Saito had been having some strange thoughts about his life as Louise familiar).

"Really she...she made you clean her...her underwear. On my birthday." Henrietta said shocked at Louise's actions once more. But before Saito could answer Agnes walked in to see Henrietta snuggling with Saito, Agnes' face went bright red and then she spoke.

"s...s...sorry to disrupt you and Saito in what ever you were doing but your mother would like to see you before your speech. " Agnes the turned around and dashed out the room.

"looks like you've got to go,I'll see you after your speech." saito said smiling before he kissed Henrietta forehead and got out the bed, he then got dressed and was about to leave the room when Henrietta ran to him.

"y...you can't leave yet, we haven't had our morning kis..." she was interrupted by Saito's warm lips.

There tongues dance and saito pull Henrietta closer deepening the kiss." Better. Now get dressed before your mother get impatient and sends her guards to collect you. I promise that I'll be by your side for the rest of the day. I just have to do this." saito said with a smile.

"OK, the speech is a hour long and it will take place in 10 minutes. Meet me in the courtyard afterwards OK." Henrietta ordered.

"anything for you." saito said before kissing her cheek and rushing off to town.

_45 minutes later town's market._

Saito was walking around the market. He was looking for two things the first was a present to give to the princess and the second was a cake he could give to her as well. It did take long to find a cake or a present and everyone was at the castle listening to Henrietta's speech.

The cake was a small 1 tier chocolate cake, it had white and purple icing on the top. The gift Saito had gotten her was a necklace, it was a simple yet pretty one. It had a dark purple gem in the shape of a heart and it had a sliver chain to be worn round the neck.

As in Halkeginia they did give out presents they did sell wrapping paper so saito had to improvise. He brought a small purple bow to put on the black box the the necklace came in to make it look gift like. Saito bought a few bits and bobs before head to a private spot of the court yard.

_After the speech._

Shortly after the speech saito went to meet Henrietta. He hoped his plan would impress her and make her birthday special. After waiting about 15 minutes Henrietta appeared. "hey saito how was the speech." Henrietta asked hopping he liked it.

"um... I did really listen to it I was working on your surprise." saito said rubbing the back of his neck.

"SAITO! what were you thinking missing my special birthday speech." Henrietta said very disappointed that he didn't listen to it." and you missed the knighting." Henrietta added sounding equally as angry.

"I'm sorry but I can make up for it if you come with me." saito pleaded, sticking out his hand for Henrietta to take.

"well only because I love you" Henrietta said smiling and taking Saito's hand.

_The secret spot of the court yard_

"Saito what is all this" Henrietta asked surprised at what she was looking at, Saito had used all the thing he brought to decorate the secret spot and she loved how beautiful it looked.

"well you see, I wanted to show you what a birthday from my world is like so I brought all these thing during your speech and the knighting. Do you forgive me" Saito asked

"well of course I forgive you this is, this is amazing." Henrietta said lost for words.

Saito smiled and said "well that's not all there it".

He then lead Henrietta to a seat and went to get the cake. When he returned he held the cake in his hands and then he started to sing the traditional birthday song.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Henrietta _

_Happy birthday to you. _

Once he had sung the song he placed the cake in front of her and when red in the face as she laughed at the song. "what was that, I've never heard such a thing" Henrietta asked.

"well it's a traditional birthday song from my world and it's sung when you give the cake to the person who's birthday it is." Saito slightly embarrassed.

"...and you did all for me for my birthday." Henrietta asked with a smile, saito nodded still slightly red in the face. "Thank you, thank, thank you. I love it, it's the best birthday ever and it all thanks to you" Henrietta exclaimed. Before entering a deep and passionate kiss with Saito.

"well you are special to me and I would do anything for you." saito said as they broke from the kiss. "now lets eat cake." saito exclaimed.

The couple spent the rest of the day talking and eating the cake, and when it was time for the ball the couple danced the night away together. Once it was all over and the guest had left Saito and Henrietta left to go to bed. "thank you for the best birthday ever." Henrietta said to saito before kissing him on the cheek.

"anything to make you happy." Saito said.

"then become my person knight" Henrietta exclaimed.

"Not yet, but soon I need to talk to the people of Des Ornieres I can't just abandon them for my own selfish desires." Saito protested

"yeah I know but I can't wait for ever you know." Henrietta said as she buried her face into saito chest and fell asleep.

"soon I promise" Saito whispered to the now sleeping Henrietta.

...

there you go chapter 11 is written, chapter 12 is written as well and will go up tomorrow, in my opinion in really bad and I wish I could make it better but I just don't have the ideas to do that. That is why I am going to take a small break from the fic writing, I'm doing this for two reasons the first is that Dyton has sent any update recently and I'm going give a bit of time to catch up with the story and the second I have 1 idea for the story which could be written and uploaded but I don't know if I can work around t5he idea yet. So with that said I'm going to take a small break and read some other fanfic to get some small ideas and I should be back to writing and uploading by Monday at the earliest and next week Friday at the latest if I'm any later I give you permission to send me angry PM yelling at me to write some more. Anyway glad you are all enjoying the story we are at 15 follower and 10 favourite I can thank you guy enough for enjoying the crap I write and putting up with the mistakes. And as always see you in chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 12: Acceptance.

Saito was moving as fast as his horse would take him. He had made his decision he was going to become Henrietta's knight, he was going to protect her, he was going to be by her side just as they both wanted it. 

After his advisers and several townsfolk told him how beneficial the union would be he could hold back anymore. Everything that stopped him from making this choice was gone their was no worry, there was regret, and most importantly there was no Louise to hold him back.

He had sent the message to Henrietta telling her he had made his decision and tell her in front of the court just as it was meant to be. Suddenly doubt entered his mind, what if she never got the letter, what if he barged in and said he accepted but she didn't know what he meant. He would be made a laughing stock he would of made a foul of himself. "NO that won't be the case, it can't be" Saito told himself as he made his way to the castle.

_Near the castle._

Saito had entered the town and thankfully people were talking about a new lord knight, some great warrior who had proved himself worth of the Queen's knight status.

Saito got to the castle gate which to his surprise opened immediately, normally he would've had to show or tell the guard why he was here but Henrietta most likely informed him of the situation.

"Saito your late" Agnes told Saito making sound like he had a deadline to be there

"I'm sorry was I suppose to get here sooner?" Saito asked genuinely confused.

"um...you didn't know the Queen is making you her knight." Agnes told Saito.

"well yeah I knew that but why am I late." Saito asked again.

"The reason why your late is because the meeting to discuss this knighting started 5 minutes ago." Agnes told Saito.

"Oh...OK but I did hear about the meeting I just said I should be here round about now that was all." Saito said confused why there was a meeting to discuss this, however he would find out soon enough.

_The throne room._

"He's a familiar he has no right to become a Queen's knight, he may be successful lord and a powerful warrior but he has no sense of honor" one of the court members said.

"No sense of honor, have you forgotten that he sacrificed him self in the place of my sorry excuse for a daughter, he fulfilled both his role as a familiar and his loyalty to the queen, if that not Honorable then I don't know what is." Louise's father said for once in Saito favor.

"The fact of the matter is Saito, has done much for Halkeginia and he has done much to prove himself, I do not see anyone else more worthy of the title." Henrietta said.

Before the lord could counter the throne room guard spoke, "lord Saito Des Ornieres de Hiraga." then saito walked in.

"your majesty" saito said getting down on one knee and bowing his head in respect.

Of course Henrietta hated his and told him to stand up so she could tell him what this was about. "Saito you have done a lot for the people of Halkeginia and you have not had enough credit given to you, so I have called his meeting here today to asked a question, Do you Saito Des Ornieres de Hiraga accepted to become my knight and swear to stand by me. To protect me no matter the cost, to be my guardian." Henrietta asked.

Saito only had to say two word "I do."

"with that said I asked you get on one knee once again." saito did as he was told and Henrietta got out her wand place on Saito shoulder. "with my royal blood I here by order thy to be my knight, to be bond by my word and to guild me down the correct path."

once Henrietta spoke the enchantment Saito's body glow with a purple aura he felt his strength increase and his mind expanded (meaning he was more aware of his surroundings) "you are now my knight, you now have the power to control Tristian troops, to act if you sense danger and to protect the crown. But remember if you do a single act that goes against the crown or effect the people of Tristian your title and it's power will be remove and you will spend the rest of your day in the dungeon."

"I understand...My Queen." with that said the court was dismissed and saito and Henrietta were left alone in the throne room.

"It's about time to did that" Henrietta said moving closer to him.

"yeah sorry about that needed to know Des Ornieres was going to be OK without me, but here I am as your knight." Saito said moving closer to Henrietta.

"that you are" Henrietta said and once they were close enough the entered a passionate kiss. Now they were Queen and knight and their life together had began.

…...

I'm back meant to upload this chapter last week but forgot. As soon as I upload this I will write chapter 13.

in my opinion I hate this chapter but I can't think of anything else.

Glad lots of people in enjoy this story we are at 21 follower and all I can say is wow. I just can't believe how popular this story is.


	13. Chapter 13

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 13: A matter of extreme importance

Saito had been Henrietta's knight for over 2 months now and most of the he found stupidly boring, he spent most of his time listen to nobles asking for more land and money, of course Henrietta was smart enough no to give it to them, but they still tried.

"ugh.. just another day in paradise" saito complained

" Stop complaining and get out of bed." Henrietta said getting impatient

"ugh...can't you just send me to fight so bandits or something that doesn't involve me listen to nobles." saito complained again.

"no I can't. besides firstly you when bandit hunting last week for lord Tomas and secondly if you were to do that I would be able to see you all day." Henrietta said with a smile as she moved close enough to kiss saito, "now get up!"

Henrietta then pulled away without kissing Saito, saito sighed and said "fine I'm getting up, and for the record your so cruel."

Henrietta stuck her tongue out playfully and said "at least I don't whip you when you don't do something I like or agree with."

"that is very true" he then peck Henrietta on the lips before getting out of their bed and got dressed. The couple then made their way to the throne room ready for the countless meeting with a endless list of foolish requests from nobles.

_2 hours later._

The couple had been listen to requests and arrange thing for the kingdom for the last 2 hour and Saito was getting tried of standing in the same stop just observing.

"your majesty lord George of town Free-lime has arrived with a matter of extreme importance" The throne guard exclaimed.

" let him enter" Henrietta told the guard.

"as you wish."

"lord George how can the crown help you" Henrietta asked.

"well it not the crown I need, It's Saito who I need" Lord George answered.

" OH what is it that you need of my knight."

"It's a noble who say that they information that could aid the kingdom."

"...But"

George sighed before answering "they said they would give up the information unless Saito comes bring them to the castle."

"no... I'm sorry but the trip will take to long on horse back" Henrietta exclaimed.

"on horse back yes but if I take the Atlantis I can get there and back in half the time. Saito told the princess.

"i said no and that is my final answer." Henrietta said putting her foot down.

Saito sighed, although Henrietta said no he had made up his mind. " we'll leave in two day meet me on the Atlantis."

"Saito! I said..."

"... and I heard you, but as the Queens knight I have to defend the kingdom and if this information falls into the wrong hands then it could endanger the kingdom so this must be done." Saito told Henrietta.

"yes your right...huh... ok go there and back no exploring" Henrietta told Saito "and George are free to leave"

"yes you highness, see you in 2 days lord Saito." George said before taking his leave.

_Later that day _

" So how long do you think your going to be away." Henrietta asked as she got into bed.

"I don't know, I mean on the Atlantis it should take about half a day to get there but then we don't know if this noble will come straight away." saito replied

"what do you mean"

"i mean yes they asked for me but it may be a way to see if I am as good as they say or... I don't know I just think it's going to be something that going to take a lot of effort." saito said moving to stare out the window.

"your thinking about her aren't you." Henrietta asked getting concerned

"yeah, I hate it but I am" Saito said just staring into nothing.

" you know she's gone and will never come back... right."

"yes I do know that and I don't wont her to come back, I have you now, but there are still what ifs."

after hearing this Henrietta got out of bed and made her way to Saito, once next to him she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"you I love you Henrietta, you don't need to worry." Saito said knowing why Henrietta was this.

"I know it's just she's always interfering, even when she's not here" Henrietta said hating how she had to say her old best friend interfered with her life.

"she only thinks about her self not like you now come here" saito said before he crashed into Henrietta's lips. She returned the kiss just as rough.

As the kiss deepened so did the couples desire, Saito's hands moved to her waist and Henrietta's arms went round his neck. Soon lips sucking wasn't enough for Saito so he lick Henrietta lips asking for entry which she gave. The couple danced and fought for control but both soon gave up and needed air.

"lets...lets go to bed" Henrietta said short of breath.

"y...yeah." the couple made their way to the bed and continued their make out session. Once on the bed they did stop kiss and exploring each other mouths.

"we...we need to stop...before...before we go to far." saito said not wanting to have sex just yet. "were...were not married yet"

"that never stopped me and Wales." Henrietta said mischievously.

"yes but you and wales did see each other very often and they do say action speak louder that words." saito said.

"that's true so what do we do now that were at this stage."

"we continue but don't processed... to much" Saito said smiling as his hands moved to her behind. He then squeezed causing to moan in a amazing way.

"i think that's a great idea" Henrietta said before entering a long kiss that was filled with passion and the occasional moan from Saito squeezes. This carried late into the night before the couple go to tried and fell sleep in each other arms ready for the next day.

…...

here is chapter 13. now the next one or two chapter will be centered around Saito and the unknown noble (although I bet some of you have guessed who it is) anyway, i'm back and wrote this after I finished works so I am very tried but I had the idea and went with it.

See you all in chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

chapter 14: a tour of the ship.

Saito woke up early that morning and saw henrietta sleeping peacefully on his chest, it just a normal morning but then he remembered something. He had inspected his ship since he got it from Louise's Father and he needed to see if it would be ready to go by tomorrow. But know it was too early and he still had to inform henrietta of his plans so he just lid where he was and waited for henrietta to wake up. After about 15 minutes henrietta woke and saito informed her on what he was going to do. She told him that it was ok and he got up out of bed to get ready.

_At the Atlantis_

saito made his way to the ship with a members of his legion as they got to the ship they were greeted by the ships quarter master. "greeting captin Saito I am quarter master Louis Geto, welcome aboard the Atlantis."

Saito gave a bow of his head and said "it's lord not captain but it is a pleasure to meet you these men here are the guards I wish to assign to the ship if you will accept them."

"yes of course captain and you are incharge of the ship which makes you the captain. I'll put them men in the barracks of the ship. Then give you the tour"

Saito bowed his head again and motioned his men to follow Louis to there new quarters moments later Louis returned "follow me captain"

saito had seen the crews quarters, the barracks, the armory, the engine room and the mess hall (the ship was far bigger than what he fought it would be) the final part of the tour was his quarters, the room was massive it was about the size of the room he and Louise shared in the academy.

"is it too your liking captain" Louis asked.

"very much so Louis and one last thing before I leave, make sure the crew is ready for departure early tomorrow, we are heading to Free-lime to meet with a noble who has something important that needs to be brought back, so we are going to collect both of them and bring them back to the castle is that understood." saito informed Louis.

"yes captain we will be ready for the short voyage."

"thank you see you tomorrow." saito said as he returned to the castle ready for the trip he would make the next day.

…...

hi guys sorry for the short (filler) chapter I put this in because I did want to just skip 2 days end make it seem like Saito had been to the ship for ever so this just the The ship chapter.

As you may of guest Henrietta will be a minor chapter for the next 2 or 3 chapters so yeah. See you in chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

chapter 15: you've got to be kidding me!

Saito woke up early that morning and he was rushing around getting all the last minute thing together. He was trying to be fast as he could as quite as he could, Henrietta was up yet and he didn't want to wake her before he left.

Once he had everything put together he was ready to go, after he made sure that the men he was taking with him were ready he went to leave. Just as he was about to leave the castle he was stopped by Henrietta, who wasn't happy.

"Saito are leaving without saying good bye" Henrietta said in a ghastly tone.

Saito rubbed the back of his neck and said "well I didn't want to wake you, it still early."

Henrietta sighed before she walked up to him and wrapped her arms round his neck and he put his hands of her waist. "I really don't care about waking up early, what I do care about is you leaving without saying good bye."

saito kiss one the lips not wanting to get carried away he broke away. "yeah sorry about that, but I really need to go now...good bye"

he gave her one last peck on the lips before he left the castle to the dock to board the Atlantis. Henrietta spoke in a very quite and sad whisper "goodbye"

_the Atlantis half an hour after departure_

Saito was sitting in his quarters looking over the information he had on the lord he was going to meet, there wasn't a lot of it. All it told him was they only want to talk to him, they had important information and lastly it said they were stay on the border of the town only entering to buy food and supplies. It told him nothing of gender, name or mage type, he could be going into a trap and he would never know it.

He was dragged out of his train of thought by a knock on the door. "come in" saito called out.

"captain I have a report from the crew on the supplies we may need from free-lime." Louis told him.

"may I ask why you didn't get them when were in the capital." saito asked some what annoyed at this.

"we'll that was because the supplies here on the list are only available from 2 places Free-lime and...Des Ornieres, and Des Ornieres wouldn't get the supplies to us in time."

"OK I understand I plan to be about 2 hours so get the supplies then." saito said

"aye captain." Louis said as he was about to leave.

"oh Louis please can you send in sergeant rogers and corporal Jones please." saito asked.

"of course captain." Louis said as he left.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door it was to knight saito asked for.

"sergeant, corporal I will like to inform up that you will be going me on land as we go meet this unknown lord, seeing as we have very little information on them I want to ready so go get ready for when we dock. Dismissed"

"yes sir" both lords said in unison and walked out the room.

_At free-lime dock. _

Saito left his quarters and made his way to the deck, once there he met with the too men he want to join him on land. "rogers, Jones. Go meet with George I'll join you in a second.

"As you wish" the men then left the Atlantis and met with lord George, saito then when to speak to Louis.

"Louis I want a room prepped for the lord coming aboard, I highly doubt they will want spend there time aboard with the crew or the men, no offense." saito said

"none taken, we'll have a room set up in the hold for the lord when you get back."

"thank you." saito then left to gone with Lord George.

"lord saito, it a pleasure to have you here, I'm sorry that it you were forced and not here on your own accord."

"it no problem and to be honest I just want to get the noble and get out... I hate Henrietta alone sorry"

"yeah OK anyway the noble in just thought those gates and to the left, you can't miss her, she stands out that all I'm going to say." was all George said before left the 3 men alone.

"alright lets go."

saito and his knights walked out the gate and turned left, they followed the towns wall round until they found the person they were looking for.

"you've got to be kidding me" was all Saito said as he saw the unmistakeable bright pink hair of Louise Valliere. As he made his way to Louise (as much as he didn't want to) his hand start to sting, the pain getting worse the closer he got to Louise once he was behind her he hissed in pain getting the attention of Louise, once this happen the pain subsided and disappeared.

"Saito!" Louise yelled happily as she jumped up and wrap her arms round his neck. "I'm glad your here, as I missed you so much, but what are you doing here."

Saito put his hands to her waist, making Louise gasp at his touch but then this turned to shock as he pulled her off and stared at her with angrier running deep in his eyes at the sight of her and her action. "I'm here because you asked me to and that you have important information, give to sergeant Rogers and lets go." saito said angrily as he turned around and walked away.

Louise gave the document in question to the sergeant and ran to catch up to saito and spoke. "don't mean here as in Free-lime, I mean here as in Halkeginia."

saito started to walk faster to get away from Louise "I'm still here because I wan to be, Henrietta told me about you want me to go back to where I come from but I didn't listen because I want to stay. Now stop talking and lets go.

_The Atlantis. _

Saito board the ship and dismissed the men he then spoke to quarter master telling him to keep Louise away no matter what and then made his way back to his quarters.

Louise left shocked at the sight of the ship, it was given to her father as a gift from his father and he treasured it dearly no way would he give it away casually. Louise was then guide by Louis an old friend of Louise who she thought she could get some answer from, but no matter how many questions she asked as they made there way to the hold she didn't get a single answer and was left alone in the old still having no idea what was going on. 'why is no one telling me anything' she thought to her self as she lid on her make shift bed. ' and why is Saito not happy to see me' she thought as she played with the engagement ring she now wore on her a rope round her neck.

…...

hi guys here is chapter 15. so yeah, the mystery noble was Louise and I know some people won't be happy about that but I just thought it would be fun to show what her action have done and how oblivious she is to it until it is thrown in her face. Also I wanted to show how shew would react after finding out Henrietta had gotten saito and that her whole family has rejected her.

Review to tell me what you think also I have a new idea to happen after this arc is complete which should be 3 or 4 more chapters.

See you in chapter 16 when the ship returns home.


	16. Chapter 16

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 16: the trip home.

"i want to speak to Saito!" Louise yelled for the hundredth time since she got aboard the Atlantis.

'silence'

"let me speak to Saito, I know your out there I can leave and wonder without you escorting me now let me see Saito."

'Silence'

Louise was about to yell again but then her door swung open and one of Saito soldiers walked in. "Come on"

"where are we going?" Louise asked hoping he would say 'to see Saito'.

"to get you food, it time to eat" the guard told her.

"will Saito be there." Louise asked.

"No"

"will he speak to me at all."

"No"

"will you answer any of my questions."

"maybe"

the final response made Louise smile. "lead the way."

Once Louise and the Guard got to the mess she was lead to a separate room on the far side of the mess, as she walked thought the mess there was silence and she was getting a lot of stares of disgust and hatred.

Once Louise she got into the room she was greeted by the same food everyone else was eating. As much as she didn't want to eat it she didn't complain and dug in. a moment later the guard asked her what her question were clearly want to get thought this as fast as he could.

"my first question is, why haven't saito left to where he comes from."

"because he doesn't want to he has a duty to the Queen." the guard answer trying to not to give to my away, he knew what she could if she heard something she didn't like.

"what is his duty to the Queen?"

"Not from me to say." the guard said avoiding the question.

Seeing that would be getting the any answer to that topic Louise moved on to a different topic. "is Saito still lord of Des Ornieres?"

"yes."

"am I still lady of Des Ornieres."

"no and you never were?"

"i was and still am still engaged to him so I was once and..." the guard interrupted her.

"you stopped being the lady of the land when you ditch him at the wedding and you are nothing but his master to a familiar as much displeasure he takes to that fact it is still a fact and is all that binds you to him. Now enough of the question and finish your food.

_Captain quarters. _

Inside of his Quarters Saito was speaking to Derf about Louise and his rune. "is there anyway to free me from being her bloody Familiar, when ever I'm near her I feel like I will follow her ever word and it hurts me both physically and mentally to refuse."

"yes I feared this would be the case, as a familiar you must follow your master orders no matter what but seeing as you are strong minded and not a creature like normal familiars you can resist although it doesn't have heavy consequences to your body. As for a way to relieve you of the binding, we know of one way. "

"death" saito answered.

"yes but I do know of a second, however this way means a lot of pain and is very likely to kill you."

saito interrupted Derf "what do I have to do."

"nothing, I only found this out because I am in your rune. The way I can free you from Louise's magic is to consume the magic and combine it to my own, this process is painful as both the magic and your body will resist."

"hence the risk of death, OK lets do it but we'll do when we get back speak to you then." saito said as he let go of his blade and sat in his room just waiting for the trip to end so he could finally be free of Louise control over him.

…...

here is the 16th chapter yes I know it's bad but I it was the best I could do. Next chapter will involve the process and the return to Tristian.

See you in chapter 17 and don't forget to send me review on what you think of the fic so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

chapter 17: Arrival.

As the Atlantis was getting closer to Tristian saito wrote a letter to Henrietta telling her of his plans to return to Des Ornieres to check up on thing. His plan was to go to his training grounds and get Derf to do what ever he had planned no matter how dangerous it was. Although he could involve Henrietta seeing as she would forget her royal duties to make sure he was alright.

As the ship pulled into the port he told Louis to resupply on everything and make sure the ship was fully stocked then he went down to where Louise was placed. He opened the and spoke to her.

"come on lets go." saito said coldly to Louise.

"where are we going saito."

"_You're _going to the castle with the castle guards to meet with Henrietta, I'm going to Des Ornieres"

"but I said I would only go to the castle with you, your the only one able to protect me." Louise protested.

Saito left Louise where she was and when out of the ship to the dock and gave his letter to the guard and told him what his fake plans were and what he was to do. He then left and made his way to the stables to get his horse and head back to Des Ornieres

_the Atlantis._

"come on miss Valerie we have to go now lord saito has asked me to take you to the queen your in safe hands I ashore you." the guard asked for the hundredth time.

"NO, I'm not leaving this ship until saito comes back and returns takes me." Louise again protested.

"lord Saito has thing to do and I have been asked to take you to the queen. Also how do you aspect to survive without food and water, no one will provide it for you every one is on shore leave until they are needed." the guard told her.

"fine lets go." Louise finally said giving in.

_Des Ornieres. _

Once saito arrived in he put his horse in the stable and made his way to his training ground and got out his blade. He waited for a few moments before his hand started to hurt...a lot. The pain he felt was far worse from anything he felt before, it felt like someone had removed his hand and just left him to bleed out. Once Derf had awoken he spoke. "are you alright Partner?"

"no what the fuck was that, why did it hurt so much."

"because louse's magic has increased in strength and I had to fight more to wake up."

"well it needs to stop now that hurt like a bitch"

"that will hurt ten times more and could quite possible kill you."

"i know the risk just tell me what I have to do and lets get this over with."

"OK all you need to do is tie a sword to your hand so you don't lose bodily contact." Derf told saito

"right OK" saito said as he when to get some thing to tie round his hand. Once he found something suitable thing he tied it round his arm. "how's this."

"perfect now sit down and relax... the best you can." saito did as he was told. "I'm going to consume Louise's magic making the rune my home not the magic's." Derf informed

"do it" was all saito said as he sat down and closed his eyes, only to shoot them open when Derf started and he let out a cry of pain.

_The castle_

Henrietta had just finished a meeting with one of the may nobles she was meeting today, although she was doing things the way she always do things she was always thinking about saito and never paying much attention to. As she was in deep thought about saito one of her guard opened the door, It was one of the ones from the dock.

"your majesty accuse me for my intuition but I have a letter from lord saito and the noble he was sent to collect" the guard said holding up the letter.

"send them in and give me this letter."

the guard nodded as he gave her the letter and left to bring the noble in.

_to my dearest Henrietta_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I will be in Des Ornieres for a short time to fix a few thing and get away from the noble. _

_You will know what I mean when you see who it is. _

_Love saito. _

Once she finished reading the letter she looked up to Louise kneeling.

"huh... OK please may you take Louise to her room and stop anymore nobles requests coming in I'm going to Des Ornieres." Henrietta told the guard

"yes your..." Louise interrupted him

"no I'm coming with you. Saito still hasn't answer my questions."

Being to tried to argue and know louise was going to be stubborn about this she nodded and her and Louise made there way to Henrietta's carriage to go to Des Ornieres.


	18. Chapter 18

Familiar of zero:a queen's knight.

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters.

This is a Saito x Henrietta story and takes place after just before the wedding scene and the story will continue from there.

Enjoy.

Chapters are uploaded and updated daily.

…...

Chapter 18: freedom and casting magic

Saito was in all kinds of pain as Derf went to work removing the magic from his rune. The rune of Saito hand was glowing from blue to purple to yellow then back to blue. The pain saito felt made him want to rip the blade from his hand as he felt his body weaken.

As the process continued he saw versions of his life in Halkeginia, he saw when he was first summoned by Louise, how she treated him for the first few months of his stay, how he traveled with her protecting her and finally falling for her. He saw his whole life with Louise and he saw how happy he was when she said she would marry him.

But then he saw more resent events, he saw how Louise bailed on him at the wedding, how sad and confused she seemed after she saw the dead flowers and her glass mansion all smashed up. He saw how happy he was when he fall for Henrietta, how much happier he was with her, how much happier he was with her than he ever was with Louise. He saw everything, his last thoughts we Henrietta, her purple hair, her purple eyes, the purple dress she always wore.

He was pull out of his memories but a sudden shock of pain, the most pain he has ever felt and with his body being weak his eyes slow shut and the world around him went blank, the last thing he heard was Henrietta's worried voice calling his name.

_A few moments earlier._

As Henrietta and Louise's carriage pull up in front of Des Ornieres manor the exited the carriage, Louise darted straight to the entrance to look around (and find Saito).

Henrietta let her look around she stood still, worrying about what might happen, will saito be forced to leave her because of his duties as a familiar, will Louise take him back or force him away. The thought of Saito leaving brought as tear to her eye she wiped it way and was bought to walked in to the manor as she sensed her knight magic fade, in a moment of panic she ran to the source. She knew where it was coming from and she wanted to get there as soon as she could. As she got to saito location she was Saito's body , she saw his body thence then go limp. In seeing his her heart sank and she yelled out his name and ran over to him and removed the blade from his hand but removing the tie he tied.

"SAITO, are you OK, please say something." Henrietta said with worry plaguing her voice, she then brought him in an embrace.

"come on Saito wake up, please wake up... not leave me now." Henrietta said as a flood of tear ran from her eyes.

She sat there holding him I her embrace just wanting to hold him close, she suddenly felt some weak arm wrap round her and she smiled. "hey" Saito said weakly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again I..i thought you were dead." Henrietta sopped on his shoulder.

"yeah sorry about that but it's OK. I did what I did to free my self from Louise... I'm no longer her familiar." saito said sound tied and weak.

"what how." Henrietta asked complete shock at what he had said.

Saito then held his blade and smiled "Derf care to explain."

the rune his begin to glow a bright blue. As Derf awoke "to explain what I did is to say as I put it to Saito, I consumed Louise magic making it my own free saito from Louise."

"but what about my knight magic I felt it weaken and fade."

"your knight magic got in the way slightly and protected Louise's magic so I had to consume some of that as well, he's still has the magic inside him and your spell isn't broken like Louise's is." Derf confessed.

As they the couple sat in each other embrace with everything explained. Then something unexpected happened, saito began to glow yellow as his body regain it's strength and then some. Then saito spoke as he broke the embrace inspecting his hands. "Derf I feel different almost stronger but not physically."

"yes thank to Louise's magic I can now allow you to use some magic from each types as long as I consume it and seeing as you have been exposed to 2 voids spells I can give you two void spells."

"wait your saying I can use explosion and world door." Saito said excitedly.

"yes but it will be weak at the moment so no you can return home yet and you won't be able to cast giant explosions. well not until you get more practice." Derf informed him.

"oh OK how far can I travel with world door then and how do I cast these spells."

"with world door you can travel as far as your manor so only a couple of meters. As to cast just stab the sword forward and turn it clockwise but 90 degrees"

saito did as he was told and did what Derf had said moments later the door opened and he saw his manor. "nice, so how to I cast explosion."

"to cast explosion hold your free hand out and hold it like your holding a ball."

Saito did as he was told soon a purple orb was in his hand he then threw it and when it made contact with something in the distance an explosion went off, it was very big but was still big enough to do some damage to a group of mages. "this is awesome, so I now have strong healing from Henrietta's magic and raw skill with any weapon from now Derf's magic as well as the ability to cast spells."

"that is correct, but partner remember my magic only works if you have a blade in your hand."

"roger that Derf speak to you soon" saito said as he put the sword in it harness

"you are a complete idiot, I could of helped you know " Henrietta said

saito then rubbed the back of his neck and replied "well no you couldn't not with Louise around."

"you have a point speaking of which we best go find her" Henrietta said.

"wait you brought her here...great" saito said deadpanned "OK come on"

saito then stuck out his hand for Henrietta to take which she did and they made there way back to the manor.

…...

finally Saito is free from Louise, and yes I know I gave saito magic but hey I could help it and I do want to write a bit where Saito takes Henrietta to his world.

Next chapter Louise finds out about there relationship (smiley face) anyway see you in chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: the truth.

your what!" Louise yelled at what she had just been told.

you left me at our wedding. Did you really expect me to come crying back to you after that stunt?" Saito yelled back.

No I expected you to go home like My letter told you to!"

how many times do I have to tell you this is my home, yes it's not where I was born and raised but home none the less." Saito countered.

Meanwhile Henrietta just watching as her lover and (ex) best friend argue over pass event.

As saito took a breath to calm his anger he walk over to Henrietta who was only a few meter away." I know we said we were going to this together but I need to handle this on my own."

Henrietta smiled and nodded as she made her way into the manor behind louise. Saito then turned back Louise who was now crying saito just stood there silent until Louise spoke

"How long?"

"Official or unofficial?"

" official" Louise said hoping it would hurt less which it didn't"

"About 7 months"

"And what about the ship?"

"a gift from your father to get my forgiveness to your family."

What happens to us?" Louise asked

There is no us... Not anymore."

"But I'm your fiancee." Louise said before making the mistake of showing the ring she wore round her neck.

"As I said before not any more" saito said as he pulled the ring from around the neck and holding it and the rope that held it in his hand he then made his way into the manor and exiting a few moments later and walking towards the town. Only to be stopped by Louise.

"I'm still your master and you must listen to me you...you stupid dog!"

" not anymore" saito yelled back with fury.

"Deeply saddened at what had just happened Louise made her way back inside the manor for the last time.

"Henrietta was sat in the main hall look out into space as she heard foot steps behind turned her head to see Louise with tear running down her face.

"Why did you do this to me" Louise said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Louise but you did this to yourself when adbonded him at the wedding you saw how he was but imagine that but double it there was so much pain and anger in him. I never saw him look like that before."

"Your sorry. Is that some kind of a joke he and I were happy until you got involved he could be in his world with his parents. But no you had to stop that and cause me more pain that it already caused loved him and I still do." Louise said angrily.

"If you loved him you would be married to him, have a family with him you could grown old together but no you had to selfish and run away"

"Selfish I left so he could be happy and live a happy real life not the one he has now. How is that selfish." Louise yelled.

" it's selfish because I told you I was happy. I loved you and wanted to marry you but you decided that you would run away. So yes I fell in love with Henrietta who is kinder, more loving and hell of a lot prettier that you will ever be. "Saito said as he returned from selling the ring.

"Saito."louise said as she turned her head to see him. "You can't mean that can you? please tell me you didn't mean that" louise begged

"I meant ever world now get hell of land before I call the guards." Saito said coldly as he gestured to the direction of the door with his thumb.

"Louise's eyes fill with water as she ran out of the door to some where no would know until she appeared again. As she left Saito exhaled loudly as it felt like a great weight had been lifted.

"Hey you ok" Henrietta asked

"Yeah I'm fine just need to work it out my system meet you at the palace in a bit." Saito said as he peck her on the lips and left to his training area. As much as Henrietta wanted to watch she knew it wouldn't be a good idea so she left and made the way back to the palace.

And there you go chapter 19 written on my phone and seeing as I forgot to put it at the top. Disclaimer I do not own familiar of zero Next chapter will be the first of several lemons.:-)/p


	20. Chapter 20

At long last it has arrived the lemon chapter so I guess I need this- lemon warning not for people under the age of 16.

Also before I write this chapter I want all of the people who liked and favouited and a special thanks to dyton who updated the first .this story now with out further a do on with the chapter.

Chapter 20: don't try to stop me.

Henrietta had been waiting for Saito for the last . it was now dark and Saito still hadn't returned. Although Henrietta snuck she was sure Saito would where she was. Only in her under west she the bed room belcony to she could stop Saito's horse entering the palace.

Of course Saito had other plans. He had been spending the last few hours practising his new found magic. having mastered his explosion spell he was now trying to get a world door into Henrietta's room. Finally after many failed attempts he saw Henrietta staying well it .bent over the balcony showing off she ass. Saito could feel himself at the sight as stepped thought the door.

After today's events Henrietta knee Saito wanted to let some steam,training was one thing but a night together was far more enjoyable for both of them and she had cast the royal protection spell ready for the night ahead. Soon Henrietta was thinking about what was going to happen she started to worry that Saito would want sex.

Worring she might of mistook Saito she didn't foot steps behind her so when Saito arms round her waist she jump a bloody mile.

Once she knew it was his arms and exspoed her saito could plant kisses down her neck.

As he did this she moaned in plesure and soon she leaked pussy her face instantly flushed in embassiment.

" dont try and stop me".was all saito said as his hand past her waist and entered her now wet panties.

"I..I don't plan to stop you."

"Good"

Saito's fingers slide over her clit and his middle and index to get entered her pussy.

Henrietta's legs turned to jelly and her mind went fuzzy as saito's fingers went to work however the suddenly stopped and saito henrietta up and took her bed.

Throwing her Down he gave her seconds to recover before he attacked her lips and his hand went back to her in and out going deeper with each thrust. As his fingers went in as far could Henrietta gasped as she climaxed over Saito's fingers.

Saito broke away from the passionate kiss and licked his fingers clean then kiss Henrietta again could taste her self.

"are you ready" saito asked

Henrietta nodded and soon the were both naked and saito sucked, licked and nibbled on Henrietta's nipples causing her to moan loudly calling his name. As soon as saito was finished with her breasts he went back kissing her and lined him self up enterance.

As he she wrapped her legs round his waist stoppping him from leaving her pussy. With no where to once again attacked her lips and thrust inside her moving faster with each thrust.

One 's hands rubbed her clit for extra pleasure and both of saito's hands knead her fit perfectly in his hands.

The faster saito went and the faster she rubbed her clit the louder she out hid name neared the end and she could see saito holding his own climax.

"Just a ... I' ." Henrietta screamed as she she came and then she .explode inside her.

As he collapsed beside her she whispered in his ear." I'm your now saito,I'm yours until death."

Saito chuckled "as much as 't plan on dying again please don't ginx it."

"Ginx it?" Henrietta repeatd sounding cofused.

"Never mind just a saying from where I "

Henrietta nodded and rested her head on his chest and wrap his her and pulled her closer to protect her as they slept. "I love you saito" Henrietta said as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you too." Saito said before he lovingly kissed her they both fell in to peacefully sleep.

End of lemon chapter see you in chapter 21.


	21. Chapter 21

An still on my phone and I have started college so there will be drop in updates.

Chapter 21: a new war.

"Ugh" saito groaned as he had woken up with a splitting headache. The headache was the result of husband Henrietta's marathon the night before. After their first time they had been having sex every night for past two weeks. Not that saito complained. Each of there session had more pleasure than the last and they would go more rounds. Last night they did 5 or 6. And as henrietta came on the last round she shriek in pleasure. As nice as it was to hear it deafen him after wards and gave him the headache he now had.

As he struggled to get up he noticed Henrietta wasn't in bed. He panicked did he sleep in, had some thing happened, where was she. During the confusion saito didn't notice his head ache heal (thanks to all the magic he had inside him making him somewhat superhuman) and got up to search for her.

After only a few moments one of his solider spoke to him."commander saito your needed in the war room" (an I gave him the commander rank because I love mass effect and commander Shepard does not take any crap abd is a complete badass.)

"Understood I'm on my way." Saito said in tone 'why commander and not lord.' Saito thought to him self.

/on the borders of elven lands./

"Supreme commander I have with good news." An unknown human said.

"Disgusting savage, what is it" the elf said.

"Our spies have won the vote we are now in charge of the elf council" the human said.

"Good." The elf said with a crooked grin.

"You said I could have reward if I completed the task." The human hinted.

"Yes I did. You have earned your freedom from the pitful life you live." The elf said as he causes roots to burst out of the man killing him instantly. " for the rest of these savages."

/the war room/.

"We're not discussing this with out saito." A female elf said.

"This discussion would be completed and solved by now if we didnt have to wait for him to show." The general of the army said.

"With all due respect general saito has the most experience with elves and was the one who brought peace to us all." Henrietta said.

"True but this is war not child's play." The general countered.

"You're right this is war but and you was it in the that forght the army of Albion so we could all escape and survive." The female elf said.

"Guys do you mind not talking about me when I'm not around." Saito said making his presence known.

"Saito how did you" Henrietta said confused on his appearance.

Before saito could answer Agnes barged in."your majesty I lost...saito?".

Saito wore a cheesy grin and Henrietta rubbed her temple "world door" Henrietta whispered.

"Yep" saito said "oh hey tiffa"

"Hey saito"

"Can we get over with my men need orders." The general ingected.

"Of course, saito do you remember what I told you last night... About the situation in the elven council." Henrietta said making sure he remembered the correct thing.

"Oh that yeah, how the council are voting to revoke the treaty." Saito said remember her screams the night before.

"Yes and today is the final vote and if the treaty is provoked the eleves will go to war." Tiffa said.

"And let me guess you think we'll be going to war." Saito said.

"Yes and that I brought all the soilders that favoured the treaty here ready to fight." Tufts informed saito.

" say that I can't command them." The general spat.

" then who will... Wait no I can't." Saito said.

"Your the only can any other general . lives away." Henrietta said.

Saito nodded and was handed a lot of paperwork then everyone left Leaving saito and Henrietta and saito alone.

Acknowledging they we alone saito henrietta called boyfriend saito."you know I remembered lots from last night" he then grabbed and butterflied kissed her neck."including those beautiful moans you do."

Saito then moved one hand from her waist and rubbed it over her panties. Which caused her to moan." Yes those simply beautiful." Saito teased.

Henrietta swatted his hand." Tease"

"You know you love it." Saito continued teasing.

Henrietta twisted round to meet his eyes and kissed him passionatly. Saito then opened a world door and pushed them thorough it.

/Henrietta's bedroom/

Henrietta and saito flopped onto the bed their lips still interlocked only breaking for air. As they missed saito's hand went under Henrietta's dress and rubbed against her panties. Henrietta let out A pleasurble moan as saito continued to stroke against the panties. After a few minutes of stoking Saito moved the thin piece of fabric that was blocking his fingers enterance.

"S...stop teasing" henrietta moan as she started getting wet with pleasure. Saito was the only man alive who could make a women feel the way she felt (in henrietta's that is) and she loved it.

Saito continued kissing Henrietta and placed his thumb on the clit and started rubbing slowly. As henrietta became wetter she wanted to be closer to saito. She got what she wanted as Saito slide his tongue mouth and .his fingers into her pussy and and continued rubbing her clit.

The longer saito rubbed and pulsed insided her with his fingers the tighter Henrietta became until eheb Saito had 3 fingers in her and rubbed her clit violently she reached her climax and she scream .saito's mouth as she came.

After a few more slow pulses Saito pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean. "How do I taste.".Henrietta asked seductively

"Same as always fantastic." Saito said as he kissed her passionatly. Their kiss by anges knocking on the door

"Your majesty .in the war room it's important."

A/n clift hanger lol see you in the next chapter


	22. Chapter 22

A/N hey guys sorry for the wait in chapter upload on this fan fic but I've been very busy with work and college and haven't had much free time to write so yeah now on with the chapter.

chapter 22: and so it begins

Once Henrietta and Saito were ready they made their way to the war room where their fears had been conformed the elves had broken the treaty and were going to start a war. Henrietta was hesitant at first but when Saito asked what he should do the council decide to give him control of the army and add his Des Orineres guards as well as his Queen's knight legion to it.

"OK here what going to happen Tiffa see if you can get the men you have to the castle Anges i want you to give these elves the same training course as you gave the academy last time Henrietta, do you agree." Saito said almost instantly filling his role of war commander.

"I agree and will make sure the correct papers are signed." Henrietta said trusting Saito's judgement.

As Tiffa wrote the letter and Anges left to get things ready for her boot camp Saito looked at the map he had of both Tristian and elven territory. He made plans and draw circles at key location where camps and forts would give strenght to Tristian and make the fight some what easier.

Henrietta stood next to him amazed at how he had a perfect plan and battle tactics. she had to ask how he knew so much, "Saito, how do you know how to fight war so easily i mean you said this kind of thing doesn't happen where you come from?"

Saito chuckled and said "well I've been here for almost 3 years and been thought several wars in my time here, plus back home i played a lot of war games that required strategy and this map looks very similar to one of those games."

"I see just be careful." Henrietta said taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"I'll be careful but it's not me you have to worry about its the men on the front-lines, i'm not going to be going out there till the end of this war or when they really need me so no worries." Saito said before kissing Henrietta's cheek and going back to making his plans, he never let go of Henrietta's hand.

"If you say so, i love you" Henrietta said not convinced.

"I love you too Henrietta." Saito said looking back into Henrietta's eyes and moving in for a kiss. it wasn't a long one but it told the other what they needed to know.

After the kiss ended Henrietta left and went to the throne room to do her normal duties as Queen and Saito was left to plan how he was going to fight this war. After thinking to himself about what could go wrong he found that as the Elves were get magic users the Trasianian fighters had the advantage in close combat however in range combat that were lacking, he then remembered how he was the same until Derf fully awoken. With that thougth he draw his sword to speak to Derf.

"hiya Partner how can i help you." Derf said reading Saito's thoughts.

"well Derf you know how you can adsorb magic and use to increase your power i was wondering if there was a way that we could give our weapons the same ability." Saito asked.

"I'm not sure after all that power comes from a void mage and it caused problems to anyone who wasn't a familiar of one." Derf said.

"that's a good point but what if the familiar was the one to cast this spell do you think it would work." Saito asked

"If your planning on using one of your new powers then no i don't think so you haven't been exposed to enough void magic to be known as a void mage." Derf Said.

"I'm not saying i'm a void mage I'm just saying that after holding you for so long i think i might be able to do it with your help." Saito injected

"it worth a try but i don't think it will work." Derf replied.

After that was said Saito used world door to enter the armory and use his Queens knight status to 'borrow' some of the sword from it. he then went to a clear open space and tried his luck.

At first it was guess work but when i saw inside Derfs magic and found it came form the classic Explosion spell Saito decide to combine both explosion and strengthen (which he got form his Queens knight powers) and after a few tries the blade consumed the explosion.

Saito took the sword back to the Armory and took and second one he did the same process over and over again until all the sword in the Armour could consume magic. he the nofited Henrietta of what he had done, she wasn't happy at first because of dangerous it was but once some of the men used the enchanted blades and fired the explosions and then consume a second spell she was over the moon that Saito had given the men a different way of surviving.

/2 days later/

2 days later the Elves arrived and started there boot camp alone with the men and women tristian had, with help from Agnes and Saito the men were ready for war and not a minute late as the elves starte buliding forts. as soon as Saito heard the news he sent the men out to the camps and fort locations he had planned and the war was started.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: i promise.

Saito was looking over the war reports from the battle field between Tristian and elven territory, the death count was high too high he hated reporting the battle to Henrietta and seeing her face at the losses. It was getting to the point were he would have to start asking for help. He need help, the spell he cast on the blades in the armory did the trick and made the fight easy for the solders at first but when the blades broke from the amount of power they had to carry it made the fight hard.

After 2 months of losing fights in the 3 month war the elves had lighten up there assault and made a move for Galia and now Tabitha was in need of help from the incoming enemy so he decided to closed down shop on a long lost fort and send them to Tabitha's aid. in return he go troops and better weapons.

the next month casualty had decreased but the war was still a losing fight, Julio decided to send his dragon riders to help in the fight but they were shoot down by powerful gunships, the riders still fought in the reserves.

it was entering the filth month and Saito knew it was time he and ornierse got involved, they had the best fighters, the best weapons and above all they knew they could trust each other, however Henrietta was instant that they stay out the fight, she said it was for the good of the land that they defended it but Saito knew it was because she didn't want him to leave her again and feared he may die again for the third time.

"Saito I know what your going to say but no you can't des ornerse needs to be defended."Henrietta said in a strict tone.

Saito knew she was going to say this but instead of using his war commander voice he used in these normal situations he decided to go for his boyfriend voice (they were in the bedroom after all). " henrietta love you and i both know the true reason why you don't want me and my men to leave."

"it's not what you think," Henrietta tried to sway him

Saito moved closer to her and captured her lips before pulling away but leaving their foreheads touching. "We both know it because you think i'm going to die out there right."

Henrietta nodded her head and said, " i..i can't lose you again, you may of been after Louise but... but i still felt the pain of losing a loved one i...i can't go through that again, i just can't."

Henrietta said tears falling down her cheeks, Saito knew how she felt and decided there was only one way to convince her that he would not die." give me a second i will be right back."

/flashback/

Shortly after Saito took the ring of Louise he returned it to the jeweler, he walked into the store and gave the ring to the store owner. "arr the ring from Louise here is your refund."

Saito took the money back and remember something. "um do you have the other ring please"

"you mean the ring her majesty choose on one of her visit yes why." the jeweler said knowing the answer."

"i want to Marry Henrietta and that's the ring she wanted." Saito said handing him back the money, "keep the change."

the store owner nodded took back the bag and got the ring placed in a new box and handed it to him "good luck my lord"

Saito opened the box to see if it was the correct one, it was, the ring was silver and had a row of eight small purple diamonds running on the metal of the ring, it was simple yet beautiful.

/end of flashback/

Saito returned to the room and hugged Henrietta from behind as she looked out the window. " where did you run off to."

Saito smiled and turned her around, she went for his lips but then Saito spoke "to get something to prove i won't die on the battle field. he then got down of one knee, " Henrietta, your majesty, my love, i know your fears and i know your love but as we both know i need to leave you so this war can be won. however i want to leave you with a promise, a promise that if you marry me i will return to you we shall live together forever. so Henrietta my love will you marry me"

Henrietta had tears of happiness running down her face, she had waited for this day for a very long time, she was speechless so she simple nodded her head and forced words out. "yes...yes Saito i will marry of course i will."

Saito smiled a bright smile, people thought he was happy when Louise accepted his proposal look at him now and you'll see. they then entered a kiss of passion and love, which soon became full of lust. they had hardly had any sex since this war started, Saito would get back from the war room late to find Henrietta asleep. now all the love and lust he felt for her and she felt for him was coming out after along 5 months of holding it in. "Saito take me, and no foreplay to night."

Saito let out a disappointed sigh but agreed he then ripped her clothes off and she ripped his off. they then entered a kiss and Saito opened a world door over the bed (he now only had to do it with his runed fist, but he could go very far yet). he pushed her though it and fell on top of her afterwards.

they entered a passionate french kiss and Henrietta wrapped her legs round his waist wanting him in deep now, but he refused her, "i said no foreplay."

Saito chuckled and started sucking on her breast, "your just to good not to foreplay with but if you insist."

he then plunged into her fast going all the way in knowing she could take it, she let out a god-like moan and rocked her hips, he moved as fast as he could with her legs round him but he was able to get a fast but short rhythm, he thrust-ed in and out and was feeling himself getting close but he held it.

Henrietta knew he was close from his throbbing cock inside her so she took his head and left hand to her breasts and used her own hand to play with her clit, "i thought you said no foreplay."

she shook her head "at the same time" was all she could get out with all the pleasure she was receiving from his mouth hands and cock, he moved as fast as he could sucking and kissing her flesh as much as he could and finally her played with her as much as he could. after a few moment she felt it the power of him and what he could do to her developing inside her lower body. " Saito i'm again oooooohhh yes"

she moaned as she came over his cock, he tried to pull out as she hadn't cast the protection spell but she would let him, "Henrietta?"

he said still trying to pull out only having to go back in hard which sent him over the edge, "another thing to come back to."

as the finish their orgasms and Saito pulled out they snuggled together, " When do you have to leave."

Henrietta asked still sweaty from them making love," a weeks time at minim but the sooner i leave the sooner i return to you." Saito replied

"oh OK and i love you."

i love you too but we forgot something." Saito said leaving the bed and couching on the flour leaving Henrietta confused. "the ring"

"Henrietta nodded and stuck out her hand, but Saito place a silver chain thought the the ring and placed it round her neck making his head go close to her's. "you can't wear it yet it's not official and we can't tell the court with me gone can we know"

Henrietta nodded and once the chain the ring was on was fastened round her neck she laid back down, she moved to Saito's chest once he laid next to her.

"i love you"Henrietta said a second time finally falling asleep.

Saito chuckled "i love you too good night"

"good night" Henrietta said sleepy.

A/N: here you guys go so yes Saito and Henrietta will be getting married but will they be having children, that is up to you let me know if it's a yes or no, if yes leave me a name cuz im am crap at thinking of them. Also why did i turn this into a lemon at the end. i promise i didn't plan on it, fuck.

anyway see you in chapter 24.

on a side note sorry for the shitty spelling and grammar. also since i'm stupid and decided to write 4 fanfictions at the same time chapter speed will slow down but i'm on half term til the 4th of november so that's fun anyway read above.


End file.
